Slipped Away
by Asya55
Summary: Neal was her true love,& the only man she wanted,till he broke her heart. All the love turned into hatred. But now, & after all those years he showed up asking for her help. How Sarah is going to react? Neal/OC, Season 1, AU. Please Review.
1. Intro

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys, this is my 1****st**** White Collar story, its AU, before the series and deals with some of what happened early in season 1, but its totally different. I hope you will like it-really hope you will-so please give it a shot and let me know if I should continue.**

**It happens before Neal meets Kate, and he is with another woman,Umm, I will shut up now and let you read it ;)**

* * *

_**Flashback, few years back.**_

"Sarah," Neal called making her raise her head-which she was resting on his chest-to look at him questioning. "I've something to tell you." He informed.

"Can't that thing wait till tomorrow?" Sarah asked with a smile looking in Neal's beautiful blue eyes that she always loved.

"No, it can't!" Neal huffed making her worried.

Sarah straightened up in her seat looking at him with a worried look. "Is everything ok? Neal, don't scare me!" He looked away from her hazel eyes scaring her.

"I've to leave," Neal said. "I can't stay with you, there is that girl and,"

"A girl!" Sarah cut him off snapping. "What do you mean a girl Neal? Huh, a girl? Are you serious?" She said standing up from the bed they were laying on wrapping the sheet around her naked body.

"Just calm down and I will explain everything!" Neal told her trying also climbing of the bed walked towards her.

"Let go of me!" Sarah snapped taking her arm away as he tried to hold her. "Don't touch me Neal! Just stay away!" she yelled at him.

"Fine, okay I will stay away!" He said waving her off with his hands. "Can I talk now?"

"And what you are going to say?" Sarah asked smiling bitterly. "Neal," she paused huffing, trying to control her temper-which wasn't really working. "You don't need to say anything after saying _'leave'_ and _'girl'_ in once sentence. I could be called lots of things but stupid is not one of them!"

"Sarah, just listen to me, please!" Neal said getting closer to her trying again to hold her but she took a step back from his touch. "I can't fool you, not you of all people,"

"Yeah Neal, you can't fool me because I taught you a lot of your scams, remember?" Sarah snapped angrily at Neal pushing him away.

He huffed glaring at her. "I do remember that!" Neal said. "I meant I can't be with you while I'm falling for another girl Sarah, that's what I meant when I said I can't fool you, I can't fool you that way!"

"Really?" Sarah said with a sarcastic tone. "Because I think you just DID!" she yelled at him.

"Sarah, please let me explain!" Neal pleaded but deep down he knew it was useless, Sarah was and always been stubborn and never listens to anyone.

"No," She said firmly. "Get out Neal!" Sarah said shocking Neal, he didn't see that one coming. "I said get out, and not only from this house, get out of my life, I won't let you screw me over, not me, ME!" she yelled at him.

"I don't like for things to end between us like that, please!" Neal said trying to calm her down.

"Like this," Sarah laughed bitterly. "Are you kidding me? Half an hour ago you were screwing me there on that bed, and now you're breaking up with me, how that could be good? You tell me Mr. Caffrey because I don't get it; you don't have sex with a girl and break up with her few minutes later. I'm not your whore, I'm your girlfriend!"

"You didn't give me a chance not to do this," Neal said, and even with the tense situation he had to pull this off. "You were too horny that you jumped at me once I crossed this door!" He said pointing at the room's door, he joked.

"Well, I was!" Sarah laughed a little. "Both of us are so messed up!" she muttered talking to herself while Neal nodded simply and shrugged.

"Can we be friends?" Neal asked playing with the last card.

"Friends?" Sarah snapped again. "Fuck you Neal, how is that for friends?"

"Not so much I'm afraid!" Once again Neal smirked.

"Get out, I don't want to be your friend, and I certainly don't want to see you again!" Sarah said shockingly calm.

"I'm sorry!" Neal said wearing his shirt.

"No you're not!" Sarah told him sitting on her bed tossing him his tie. "One question before you leave!" Neal turned to look at her. "What's that girl's name?"

"Kate, her name is Kate!" Neal said before getting out of the room.

_**End of flashback.**_

**...**

_**Now,**_

"So, you're saying this woman is the only one that can help us with this?" Peter wondered sitting on his chair.

"Well, not only the only one but also the best!" Neal stated. "I learned some tricks from her!"

"She thought you some tricks?" Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, laugh," Neal glared at Peter then rolled his eye. "Laugh again and I won't tell you anything, and let your FBI _instinct_ help you with this case!" He said annoyed standing up.

Peter laughed again making Neal to huff and head for the door. "Okay, okay, just come in! Don't be a child!" Peter said and Neal glared at him for a second before he went and sat on the chair facing Peter. "Since when you get such sensitive like that Neal?"

Neal huffed one more time. "Nothing!" He said. "But if you want her help you can't say you came from my side, at all!"

"Wow, Neal Caffrey is afraid of a woman! That's a first!" Peter Mocked. "I need to see her!"

"Funny Peter, really!" Neal muttered. "She... she, we used to be um, close," He stuttered.

"Close, how close?" Peter wondered but Neal gave his cheeky smile. "Oh no, you used to sleep with her!"

Neal shrugged with a smile. "She was my girlfriend, one day before Kate!" he told Peter.

"Why I didn't hear of her before then?" Peter asked.

"Ask yourself Mr. FBI!" Neal smirked. Peter was about snap. "Okay, she just knows how to stay off the radar, plus she knows all the tricks but she never got her hands dirty!"

"And how is that even possible?" Peter asked in _'yeah_ _right'_ tone.

Neal rolled his eyes and sighed. "She is not into all this, she learned because she had to, not because she wanted to," Neal told Peter who wasn't convinced. "Her father was the man that taught her everything, and I worked for him for a while when I saw her and we, you know!" he finished.

"And?" Peter questioned.

"And what?" Neal asked with raised eyebrow.

"And how we going to ask her to help us then?"

"Do I have to do everything?" Neal teased.

"Neal, this woman knows you and she won't work with us because of you, and you're saying she is clean so we can't hold anything against her to make her help and I don't think she will volunteer either, so what is in your head genius?" Peter said crossing her arms against his chest.

"Oh, I didn't think of that!" Neal frowned talking to himself, and then he looked at Peter with a smile.

"You have something right?" Peter said hopefully.

"Uh, no!" Neal said still smiling.

"Why the smile then?" Peter asked.

"Nothing I just remembered Sarah!" Neal said simply.

"Get out!" Peter said.

"What?" Neal exclaimed.

"Get out and when you think of something to get this woman let me know!" Peter said.

Neal shrugged walking towards the door but suddenly he turned around in a half circle. "I can do it myself!" He stated to the surprised Peter. Neal said he didn't want anything to do with this and now he took his word. "Okay, I take that back!" Neal said turning to walk away again.

"Wait!" Peter called stopping his from leaving. "What you're going to do?" He asked and Neal smiled mysteriously.

"You will see."

**

* * *

**

**So, was it a good start, hopefully, I'm dying over here so please let me know what you guys think and if I should go further. Thanks for reading it. Please review! **

**Asya :D**


	2. In the Begenning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing and blah blah blah, we all know that only Sarah Singer is my original character, other than that is not mine.**_

**Author's Note: Something imp silly me forgot to do last time, to thank my one and only Sarah AKA my EgyWinSister ;) for introducing me to this awesome show that called White Collar, thanks sweetie, I love you :D**

**Silently Tearful, Konstantine483: thanks SO much for your awesome reviews, totally appreciated, so glad you liked last chap and I hope you will like this one too, and thanks for the fav. Story as well. :D **

**MyOwnIndividuality****, Ailibhe, Konstantine483, MorningThief, Spanish Angel, zoro-lover-95: Thanks for the alerts, me or the story :D you guys rock.**

**ArmedWithAComputer: you asked if I've a beta for this story, I don't get the point of the question but the answer is no.**

**P.S: I changed the rating of the story form T to M, just to be safe, with language and all, hope its okay, if not let me know. PLUS, I added a pic for Sarah's outfit in this chap. And oh, if there are any SPN/White Collar mutual fans, they will see where some of the names came from ;)**

**Now enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sarah Singer was sitting in her office at her own new gallery; she was finishing some delayed work as fast as she could, she was now the boss and even with all the heavy loads of work she managed to do it perfectly, she never liked sloppy work. But working alone and being in charge wasn't that easy either. So, she blared some music in her office-as it's the way to get relaxed-and asked no one to disturb her until she get done.

Sarah was humming A Fire of Unknown Origin by Blue Oyster Cult while finishing the papers, signing, and correcting, running her own art gallery wasn't that easy, but it was satisfying for her, it was clean and gave her the chance to live away from her father's dirty world that she never liked and what she only got from it was a broken heart and a lost life, till she found out her own way away from her father and everything relates her to it.

John Singer, one of the best art cons anyone can ever meet or work with, the man who taught her everything she knows about art since she was a kid, and even though she never liked that world or what she was learning from her father, she was always a good daughter, listening to what he says and helps him when he needs help, she-and with experience not talent-became a professional. Learnt all about art, could tell what's real and what's fake from one look, but she never got her hands dirty, which her dad never liked as he never considered it as stealing, he always and still has his own concepts in life that he would never change.

But Sarah hit her breaking down point, and left, she was 21 and able to get her own independent life away, she didn't want to be a thief, a salve to her father or a weak woman. She took her own way which her father never forgave her for, he asked her not to come back again, ever. She was 21, with no family, no money and with a broken heart. But she didn't let that stop her, she learnt the hard way, using what she learnt from her father to make her own way, step by step and after almost 7years she owned her own art gallery, and she needs to stand up to the competition.

"Sarah!" Mai yelled bursting into the office making Sarah jump off her chair.

"Bitch!" Sarah growled. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, but this is urgent!" Mai said nervously, she was Sarah's best friend and assistant.

Sarah turned the music off rolling her eyes. "What Mai? What? I need to finish this crap before tomorrow." She whined.

"A man is here and he wants to meet you," Mai told her.

"And what makes that man so special that I will leave my damn work to see him?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

Mai looked pale. "He, he um, ah," she startled making Sarah to glare angrily at her. "He said his name is Neal, Neal Caffrey!" Mai dropped the bomb.

**...**

_**Flashback,**_

"Hey dad," 20 years old Sarah greeted her dad sitting next to him on the dining table for breakfast.

"Hey honey," John said. "When did you come back last night?" He asked.

"Does that matters dad?" She huffed but John glared at her.

"Yes it does sweetie, you still live in my house!" he said.

"Yeah, but I'm 20, you forgot that!" She snapped a little, huffing. "Sorry dad," Sarah apologized. "I came back at 3am this morning, it was a big party and I left when they finished." She informed.

"And where is Samuel?" John asked. Samuel was Sarah's boyfriend.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her dad, sighing. "He is up in my room!" she told him.

"Fine," John said and stood up from the table. "When he wakes up tell him to meet me at my office."

"What?" Sarah exclaimed. "You're not okay with me being out till 3am but you're fine with Sam spending the night here?"

"Yes," John said simply waving to the maid to take the plats off. "I know Sam, and I trust him, he is a good man, now finish your breakfast because we have work to do!" He ordered and left the room.

"God," Sarah huffed once her dad was out of the room resting her head on the table. Her dad controlled her life, in everything, her work, her friends, even her boyfriend.

Sarah felt hands roaming her back and someone leaning down to kiss her neck. "Morning babe," Samuel-her boyfriend-said taking a seat, "Why the grumpy mood? I thought after last night you will be in a better mood!" he winked at her.

"Well, I was till my sweet daddy ruined it!" She snapped. "He wants to see you in his office, he said there is work."

"I know, I will go see him now," Sam informed eating a piece of cake fast. "All I know that there is a guy your dad assigned him for a job and he did it perfectly, it was a test and the guy passed like no one else before, he is GOOD." He told Sarah. "And now Mr. Singer wants him to work with us. Anyway I better hurry up!" Sam said leaning to press a quick kiss to Sarah's lips before leaving.

Sarah was thinking about what Sam just said wondering who would be that man her dad want him to work with them, he never did that. John never did that, the people who work with him were few and they worked with him since ever, plus no one passes the _Singer_ tests. "Well, that defiantly will worth watching!" Sarah muttered to herself walking out of the room.

**...**

Later that day Sarah was sitting by the pool relaxing, but she couldn't take her mind off that mysterious guy, she kept looking at her father's office anxiously waiting for whoever that man to show up. 30 minutes later she saw him, he was standing by the window of the office with his back to her, she couldn't catch his face.

Samuel came out of the house walking towards Sarah. "Your father wants you to get inside now!" He told her grabbing her arm to stand up.

"Sam, wait," Sarah stopped him. "Are you blind? Let me change first!" Of course Sarah was wearing a swimsuit as she was sitting by the pool; it was one piece slinky black swimsuit.

"No, no time, just wrap that towel around you and come with me!" Sam said taking the towel wrapping it around her waist. "But, I want you tonight wearing this!" he told her licking his lips.

"Hands off," Sarah huffed. "You're a jerk Sam!"

"Sorry hunny, your dad gave an order!" Sam told her leading her towards the house.

"Screw you Samuel, and my dad too!" Sarah snapped.

"Chill baby, I will make it up to you later!" Sam winked at her. She rolled her eyes on him walking alone towards the house.

Sarah walked inside John's office spotting the guy. He was tall, slim and had a good body, dark black hair, and he was wearing a gray suit. Still she couldn't see his face.

"Come on in Sarah!" John demanded. Then he turned to the guy. "This is Sarah, my daughter!" He introduced, proudly. "Sarah, this is Mr. Neal Caffrey!"

Sarah looked at the man turning around to see her. "Nice outfit!" Neal said stretching his hands for her to shake roaming her half naked body with his eyes smiling in a flirty way.

"Thanks!" Sarah said barley in a whisper shaking his hands, and as much as Neal was checking her out she was doing the same, Neal was a hot... no the hottest guy she ever met, with his perfect blue eyes, the perfect set of white teeth and the charming smile, she saw that man for less than a minute now but she wanted to jump his bones right now right there on her father's desk-which won't be the first time to do it. Sarah flashed her sexiest smile leaning closer to Neal. "But that outfit can be removed anytime you want!" she winked. Neal gave her a flirty grin.

"Sarah!" Sam growled pissed off seeing his girlfriend flirting with another man in front of him.

"What? I was joking!" She told Sam, and then turned to look at Neal and shook her head. _"I'm not!"_ she mouthed to him.

"Let's all sit over there!" John said in an order like tone. They went to sit while he went to sit by his desk.

Sarah made sure to get the seat next to Neal, and for the whole time they kept checking each others out.

_**End of flashback.**_

**...**

"Yu, Sarah! From earth to Sarah!" Mai said waving with her hands seeing Sarah lost in her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Sarah said snapping out of her thoughts.

"So, should I tell him you're out or just don't want to see his pretty face?" Mai asked.

Sarah gave her a little smirk. "Actually, call him in!"

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked ch2 as well, I need to know, so please wither liked it or not? Let me know, Next time Neal and Sarah will meet, so stay tuned. I love me some reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Here We Go Again!

**Author's Note: **

**Silently Tearful: Thanks for your review, I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and promise I will try to make the chapters longer :D**

**The anonymous review: Thank you for the review ;) even with no name ;P, I like using titles from songs actually, but honestly this one has nothing with Avril's song, though I love that song ;)**

**BIG thank you to anyone alerted/fav me or the story, you guys rock.**

***I added a couple pics for Sarah's outfit, on the main wall, check them out.**

**Now enjoy! ;) **

**

* * *

**

"What?" Mai exclaimed hearing what Sarah asked her to do, letting Neal inside. "You didn't ask me to let him in, right?"

"No, I did chuckle head," Sarah mocked. "Let him in!"

"You're nuts," Mai said. Sarah rolled her eyes. "That guy again, you've got to be kidding me!"

Sarah stood up taking her suit jacket wearing it. "Look, I didn't see him in years, like over 7 years or something, and he is here now. Believe me he won't show up if it's not something huge, I know him!"

"Whatever, I'm out of this!" Mai huffed heading for the door.

"Don't be all bitchy Mai!" Sarah teased.

"Whatever!" Mai said without turning around and kept walking out of the office.

Sarah tried to be calm, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to control her feelings. She hated Neal, no, she wasn't, she was still in love with him, or it was only hatred? She wasn't sure, wither its love or hatred, she only knew that it was complicated, as it always have been. Sarah took a deep breath waiting for him to inter, her heart beats were racing that she could hear them; she leaned against her desk trying to..., and she saw him through her glass door, her heart skipping a beat.

Neal didn't change, he was as hot as he always been. The smile, the eyes, and body she adored.

"Here you go Mr. Caffrey!" Mai said once he walked into the office, she glared at Sarah for a second, but Sarah nodded for her to leave.

Sarah and Neal stood there for a minute in silence; they were just looking at each others studying every feature. The moment was tense and someone had to break the silence.

"Hey Sarah!" Neal started, smiling walking towards her stretching his hand for her to shake.

"Hey Neal!" Sarah smiled shaking his hands, looking at his eyes.

"Nice outfit!" Neal smirked, just like what he said-and did-the first time they met.

"You've always liked my outfits Neal!" Sarah said taking her hand back.

"Well, I always loved taking them off!" Neal teased. Sarah glared at him, mad. "I mean, you in a suit, that's new!" he referred to the black slim suit, white classic ruffle blouse and high heels. Sarah wasn't used to wear like that, she was always a repellent and her definition of classic was jeans.

"Neal, if you're here after all those years to talk about fashion, save my time and show me your pretty little ass on your way out!" Sarah said, fed up wanting to know why he was there.

"You still with a temper, not everything changes after all!" Neal smirked walking around the office checking the antiques and paints that were all over the office.

"Don't touch that!" Sarah warned hurrying to stop him from touching an old statue.

"I won't eat it!" Neal said. Sarah took him hand walking him to the chair in front of her disk.

"But you might steal it!" she said. Neal shrugged with a smirk. "Sit here!" Sarah demanded. "You're still a baby, god!"

Neal grinned. "Same type of music, all those years and you still listening to the same songs!" he was talking about the classic rock songs that Sarah was listening to.

"Seriously?" Sarah snapped. "What the hell?"

"What? Is it a shame to talk about music?" Neal said innocently.

"What do you want?" Sarah demanded. "Or, should I say what the FBI wants?"

Neal glared at her. "You know?"

"Oh yeah, I know!" Sarah smiled, she was happy making him confused. "Not because I'm not in the business means I don't know everything that's going on."

"So, we're on the same page here!" Neal started.

"Hell no!" Sarah giggled. "Are you out of your mind Caffrey? We are so not on the same page here. You work for the FBI! How can we be on the damn same page?"

"You're clean, what do you have to lose?" Neal said standing up. Sarah glared at him and stood too. "We need your expertise on something and,"

"NO!" Sarah said quickly cutting him off. "I'm done with this cat verses mouse thing!" she said firmly. "Look Neal!" she sighed. "That girl you knew years ago is gone, she is not here anymore, the thrill rush addict, the rebel, she is not there anymore. Those days are over!"

Neal looked at her. "What happened to you?" he asked softly touching her hand.

Sarah took her hand fast, skipping a heart beat from the touch. "You happened to me Neal!" she said seriously. He stepped closer to her but Sarah took a step back. "Don't try your charm on me; I know all your tricks."

"Not all of them!" Neal smirked.

"Well, I know enough not to fall for them!" Sarah said with a raised eyebrow. "Look, I respect that you're over this life, or not," she shrugged. "I know that so far you only work for them to get you to," Sarah paused biting on her bottom lip. "To Kate. But other than that both of us know you're not one of them, so cut it out Neal, I won't do it, and no one can make me, like they are making you!"

"No one can make you," Neal confirmed. "But I'm asking you as an old friend,"

"How dare you?" Sarah cut him off pushing him a little. "We're not friends, we never were!" she growled.

"Sarah," Neal huffed.

"No, no, no," Sarah walked to him pointing with her finger. "Don't Sarah me, now I talk!"

"Okay, okay just calm down!" Neal said.

"You know I'm never calm!" She snapped. "We weren't and we're never gonna be friends, I loved you, so much and I only stayed there 'cause of you, I hated my life, and the one thing I had was you, I loved you!"

"I loved you too," Neal said softly.

"No, you didn't, or at least not as much as I did!" Sarah told him with a shaky voice. "You left me Neal, for another woman, for Kate."

Neal looked in her teary eyes seeing that even after all those years she was still in love with him, after all those years her wound was still open, and right now he hated himself. He loved Sarah; she was the first love in his life, the first true love. Neal remembered the time when he couldn't bear being away from her.

Neal brushed her hair away from her face, his eyes still looking in her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, back then," he started but Sarah put her finger on his lips.

"It's too late to say that Neal," she told him.

Their faces were so close, Neal's forehead was touching Sarah's, his eyes now were roaming her face remembering every feature, he had to admit to himself that he missed her, even thought he was the one who left, and though he loves Kate, but he couldn't deny those feelings he always had for Sarah, and still. Neal's eyes went up and down from Sarah's eyes to her lips, for few times.

"You still beautiful as you always have been!" Neal whispered.

"So, are you gonna kiss me or you will just keep looking at my lips?" Sarah said in barley a whisper, smiling lightly.

Neal didn't hesitate he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips and Sarah kissed back. Both of them were locked in the moment, the kiss was soft, passionate and just like the old times. Sarah smiled and pulled back.

"You've always been good at this Caffrey!" She said. Neal grinned proudly. "But let's skip the chick flick moments here please!" Sarah pulled away from his arms walking back to her desk.

Neal laughed and shrugged. "Fine with me, I only kissed you because you seemed so desperate for it!" he smirked.

"Yeah?" he nodded. "Technically, you kissed me, and I just kissed back. Just not to let you down you know!" Sarah teased.

"Anyway Sarah, think about what I asked you," Neal said putting a business card on Sarah's desk. "You know where to find me!"

"Peter Burke," Sarah read the card. "So, he is the one who has your leash huh?" she asked harshly. Neal glared at her, mad and confused. "Not because we kissed means I'm okay with you Neal, you know me better."

"Looks like some things never change!" Neal mocked. Sarah shrugged. "Well, I said what I've!"

"Nice meeting you again Neal, get lost!" Sarah said.

"Ouch, I'm hurt!" Neal teased.

"That's not possible! It's like a supernatural thing, not real!" Sarah teased. Neal smiled.

"But it was nice meeting you again Sarah!" He said and pointed at her saying 'you'. Neal flashed her one last grin and walked out of the office.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it :) well, let's be clear, I need reviews to know what you think of the story, and if I'm doing well or not, should I continue or not you know. So please review! **


	4. Bitter Sweet

_**Author's Note: **_

**Hello guys, I'm terribly sorry for taking SO long to update-over a month, which makes suck! I know. Had a bad month no to mention I also had a writer block for this story so it was just bad, I don't want to get into much details but I left my job and things weren't good, one of my best friends-the one I work on one of my stories with as well-her uncle passed away, I just couldn't write anything but it got so much better now and I wrote you a big juicy chapter as a sorry for the delay, to make it up to you.**

_**TwiCloiser89**_**: Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you're linking the story so far, hope you will like this one too :D and about the twist you mentioned, I have something in mind just need to make it good in the plot.**

_**amroberts17**_**: Thank you for your review and glad you're linking the story so far, hope you will like this one too :D and sorry for taking so long coz you said update soon, this is so far from being soon, sorry!**

_**Mary4angelus**_**: Thank you for your review and glad you're linking the story so far, hope you will like this one too :D and you caught me, my SPN passion is so tenting on this story from Sarah's character, its nice right? ;)**

**Now, I'll let you enjoy the new chapter and if you want, check out the new pic for Sarah's outfit I added. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, _

_You tossed it in the trash, you did. _

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked, 'cause _

_What you don't understand is _

_.._

_I'd catch a grenade for ya _

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya _

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya _

_You know I'd do anything for ya _

_Oh, oh, I would go through all of this pain, _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain! _

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby, _

_But you won't do the same._

_Grenade by Bruno Mars,_

**...**

Sarah watched Neal on his way out of her office, following him with her eyes she sighed deeply thinking of the offer he made, and well it wasn't an ordinary offer. Neal asked for her help, helping the FBI, and the thought of her working with FBI was just the most ridiculous thought at the moment. Yeah Sarah never liked being a con, and tried all her life to get away from this kind of life, but that didn't mean she was the FBI biggest fan either, or that she was willing to work with them.

But again, the sudden visit from Neal made her shaky and not quite sure of how she should react. For being the daughter of one of the best art cons in the world put her in danger, even with being away from all of this for years now, still if they got her and put Neal Caffrey in her way, they sure won't leave her alone now, mostly if they need her help that bad, and she knew that once FBI wants something, they always get it and whatever it takes.

Then Sarah's mind unwillingly drifted to something else, to someone she thought she forgot all about till he showed up today messing all what she worked hard to hide. And as much as she was fighting it, her mind drifted to think of Neal, the one she truly could call the love of her life and the worst thing that ever happened to her as well. Thinking of Neal dropped at one specific moment, the moment she knew that he was hers, the moment they shared together for the first time.

**..**

_**Flashback**_**,**

**..**

Sarah was sitting by the pool relaxing. Her father went in a _'business'_ trip so did Sam her boyfriend being her father's right hand. So, Sarah took it as a quality time with herself, just hanging with no one to boss her around.

It was a sunny warm day and she took it as a chance to relax enjoying the sun, she sat by the pool blaring some of her favorite songs, and it was Zeppelin's turn. Sarah sat on a small beach seat in her pink cover up; eyes closed moving her body with the rhythm of 'Tangerine' singing the lyrics. What made her happy the most was the fact that she was alone for a whole week, sitting at the pool in the house and listening to her music, the great songs that she was in love with, and not being called a grandma for hearing them.

"That's a sight!" Sarah heard a chuckle. She opened her eyes taking her sunglasses off to see who it was.

"Neal?" She exclaimed straighten in her seat.

"Nice seeing you too Sarah!" Neal smirked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, sorry I just didn't expect you, or anyone to be honest!" Sarah told him. "What are you doing here? Dad,"

"I know your father is not here!" Neal interrupted her. "Are you going to offer me a seat?" he teased.

"Sure!" Sarah said with an eye roll. Neal took a seat next to her on another beach seat while his eyes were locked on her body watching her intensely in her pink half transparent cover, which she didn't bother herself to wear a swimsuit under. "Neal, eyes up here!" Sarah told him waving with her hand to get him looking at her eyes instead of almost naked body.

"Huh? Sorry, it's just a catching outfit!" Neal said with a smirk.

Sarah usually wouldn't get embarrassed by his flirts, but the fact that she didn't expect him or anyone made her a little confused. "Oooky, I need to put more clothes on!" she said about to get up from her chair.

"No, no, you don't have to, I will behave!" Neal told her putting his hand on her bare knees to keep her sitting. "I mean I will try to!" he smirked.

"Look, I don't want to be rude or anything, but why you're here?" Sarah asked him getting nervous, she liked Neal, liked him too much than she thought she would ever feel for a man, she was in a relationship; technically she was-even if she wasn't in love with her boyfriend but she was. Usually it was the other way around, men were nervous in her presence, but the moment she laid her eyes on Neal, the moment she knew that he was trouble.

"I know your father is not here, and I told you that, so why do you think I'm here?" Neal told her, teasing.

Sarah smirked. "Aha, so you're saying that you're here to see me!" she said getting closer to him. Neal looked in her eyes nodding. "Because?"

"Because?" Neal snapped back, letting out a small laugh. "You are joking, right?"

"Nope!" Sarah teased. "I know why you're here!" she said leaning towards him closer to his ear.

"Really?" Neal asked with a husky voice. She nodded her hair touching his skin.

"Yes," Sarah said in a whisper, her breathe burning his skin. "You're here because I'm awesome!" she said with a chuckle pulling back, seeing the look on Neal's face she let out a loud laugh. "Wow, Neal, for a guy who has your look and your confidence, you're easy!" she said with a wink.

Neal glared at her for a minute then he let out a laugh. "Well, when you're wearing this, you don't expect less than that!" he teased.

"At least I wear like people!" Sarah said immediately. He looked at her confused. "I mean, I'm at my house, the _'empty'_ house and you crashed in, even if I was naked, it still my house!" she snapped.

"Easy! I," Neal started but he was cut off my Sarah.

"Told you, you're too easy!" she laughed. Neal glared at her angrily. "Troth?" Sarah said smiling sweetly.

"Troth!" Neal said rolling his eyes at her smiling.

"But really, do you ever wear a T-shirt?" Sarah asked. "A jeans maybe, Other than that boring outfit, I mean come on!"

Neal laughed. "Does it matter?" he teased.

Sarah smiled wickedly licking her lips. "For me, no, I'd take them off in the same time!" she teased standing up from her seat. "Let's get inside!" Sarah told Neal starting to walk away, but she didn't feel him behind her, so she looked around seeing him still in his seat checking her out, being standing under the sun made her dress more transpiring. "NEAL!"

"What?" He snapped looking at her.

"Eyes off my ass!" Sarah told him crossing her arms against her chest.

"It's a tough thing to ask Sarah!" he teased standing up walking towards her.

Sarah glared at him with an evil smirk on her face, and once he came next to her, her smile got wider that Neal looked at her suspiciously but Sarah didn't give a chance to think shoving him..., in the pool!

Sarah pushed Neal in the pool, and he didn't realize what she did tell he hit the cold water. The sight of him and the look on his face made her laugh hysterically that she fell on the ground cracking up.

"Oh, oh my go, my god!" she said between her laughs.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Neal snarled from the pool swimming towards her. Sarah stood up walking away from the pool; she knew he would probably try to pull her in with him.

"Sorry Neal, but I didn't wear swimsuit for a reason!" she said still laughing. "Come on, stop glaring at me and get yourself out!" Sarah teased.

Neal swam getting out of the pool he looked so funny with the water dripping from him, mostly wearing a classic outfit. Sarah was enjoying the scene still laughing her heart out.

"That was a bit childish; I'm not letting you get away with it!" Neal said walking to her.

"Oh, blue eyes, I'm not scared!" Sarah teased but still backing off of his way. "Neal, be the bigger person and don't do something stupid!"

"Really? Do you think I will fall for this?" He asked teasing, still walking towards her.

"No, not really, but it worth the try!" Sarah told him and suddenly she stopped. "I deserve it, go for it, whatever you were planning to do!" she told him with a serious tone.

Neal stopped looking at her, then he smiled. "I won't do anything, you admitted it your fault!" he told her nicely.

Sarah shifted from being serious into letting out a loud laugh. "God, blue eyes, you're so easy!" she told him hurrying inside the house. "Just let's get you dry Neal!" Sarah waved to him to get inside.

Neal watched her walking inside shaking his head. "Crazy!" he muttered to himself with a chuckle.

**...**

Sarah took Neal inside the house to help him dry his clothes. But it ended up her taking him to her room.

"Sarah," Neal called holding her arm before getting in the room. She turned around with a questionable look.

"What?"

"Why we are heading to your room?" he asked confused.

"Because, genius, you need to dry off!" Sarah said in a sarcastic tone, "Don't worry, I don't bite!" she said turning around, but she looked at him again. "I take that back, I don't bite if you didn't ask!" she winked at him walking into her room.

"Sarah, Sarah, I'm serious!" Neal said still out of the room. "I can't get into your room!"

"Well, you can't but then you will get a freaking flu or something, wet clothes aren't good, so if you didn't want to die get in the damn room!" Sarah huffed.

Neal hesitated but he finally made up his mind walking into the room, and once he got in he heard the door slamming closed. He turned around seeing Sarah standing against the door frame looking at him.

"Now what?" Neal asked.

"No you strip!" Sarah told him with a smirk. "Get into the bathroom, take clothes off and hand them to me, there are towels inside of course!" she told him waving to the large bathroom in her extra large room. "And," she said with a smirk. "If you needed any kind of help, call me!" she winked.

"Thanks Sarah!" he said with an eye roll walking towards the bathroom.

Being inside now, Neal took only few minutes to take his clothes off, wrapping a towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom holding his wet clothes.

"Shit, that's _A_ good sight!" Sarah said her eyes glued on Neal's almost naked frame. "Um, let me take those, the maid will clean them and iron them in a few!" she said taking the clothes from him.

"I don't know if I should say thanks or damn you!" Neal teased.

"Well, it depends on how much of a gentleman you're!" She teased back.

"Wow, smooth!" Neal chuckled.

"My second best quality!" Sarah said with a wink.

"And what is your first best quality?" Neal laughed.

"That I'm awesome!" Sarah said half way out of the room.

"Humble!" Neal said sarcastically.

"That is my third best quality!" Sarah said and stuck her tongue out before getting out of the room.

It took Sarah five minutes to be back to her room where Neal was waiting in it, he sat on a couch looking around the room. She entered the room closing the door behind her.

"How long it will take to," Neal started but he was cut off.

"Didn't you say you're here to see me, why the hurry then?" Sarah told him sitting next to him on the couch.

"Well, I wasn't planning on staying with only a towel around my waist!" Neal said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't mind you with it, or with out it!" Sarah said getting closer from him looking into his blue beautiful eyes. A moment of silence passed, "Neal!" Sarah called.

"Humm?" he questioned.

"I want to kiss you!"

"What?" Neal exclaimed with a chuckle, he thought she was teasing and laughed again.

"I want to kiss you, and no I'm not kidding!" Sarah said moving her eyes up and down from his eyes to his lips, asking herself which of them she loved the most. "So? Can I?"

"No!" Neal said seriously. Sarah looked at him bummed. "Because I will kiss you!" he told her and without a further talk, he leaned down towards her pressing his lips against hers for a soft kiss, pulling back, he was stopped with Sarah's hand on the back on his head keeping him still deepening the kiss. "Sarah!" Neal groaned pulling back. "We can't do this!"

"No, we can do this!" Sarah said kissing him again. "I was going to break up with Sam anyway, I don't love him, and I want you now Neal, not him, you!" she said reaching for the towel.

Neal put his hands on her stopping her from un-wrapping the towel. "I can't say that I don't want this bad, but I just want to make sure you know what you are about to get into!" he told her, but Sarah didn't answer, she just stood up and Neal's eyes grew wider seeing what she did next.

Sarah took off her cover up throwing it on the floor being now fully naked in front of his eager eyes. "I do know what I'm doing Neal! Now it's your turn!" she said and walked to her bed laying on it looking at Neal waiting to see what he was going to do.

It didn't take much thinking to know what he really wanted to do. Turning down such an offer from a gorgeous woman that he actually liked was not something a sane person would do; mostly that Neal was growing true feelings towards Sarah. So, he stood up walking towards the naked girl looking her up and down in a lustful look, and then, he un-wrapped the towel dropping it on the floor next to the bed.

Neal climbed the bed next to Sarah and they started to make out. A while after things started to heat up that Neal got on the top of her covering her body with gentle kisses making her moan in pleasure with every kiss. He started with kissing her softly on the lips; Sarah deepened the kiss turning the soft kisses into passionate ones. Neal drifted lower, and lower and lower leaving a trail of soft passionate kisses all over Sarah's body making sure she was enjoying it, every second of it.

Neal stopped suddenly making Sarah to look at him in confusion. "I just want to," he started to say but Sarah's hand on his lips made him stop.

"I'm all ready for you, no going back!" she told him. Neal smiled leaning down to finish what they started.

**...**

Two hours later, Sarah got off of Neal resting her head on his bare chest, both of them were panting.

Sarah started to chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Neal asked confused.

"I'm not laughing at anything, it's just," she paused. "I don't know how to describe it, but this was wow!" Sarah said with a giggle.

Neal laughed. "You were a wow yourself!" he told her kissing the top of her head. "I don't regret this, what we did, I loved every second of it. But I don't want you to get in troubles for it Sarah!" Neal told her seriously.

Sarah looked up at him moving to rest her hand and head on his chest that she could look into his eyes. "Don't worry about me blue eyes!" She smirked leaning up to give him a light kiss. "As long as I'm still working for my dad he won't care about anything else, and Sam, he is not in love with me, neither do I! He is only with me to get to my dad, and I'm only with him to keep my dad away from me!" she sighed. "But, I don't want to do that anymore, I was going to leave," Neal looked at her questionably. "Yeah, till you came Neal, you're the reason I won't leave this place. I will stay for you, you want to learn and I will help. That will please my dad and maybe keep him away as well."

Neal smiled at her. "Who thought you're that soft?" he joked to ease the moment.

"You're soft!" Sarah pouted hitting him playfully. "You're the best thing ever happened to me Neal, and I don't want to waste that!" she said.

"And you're the prettiest woman I've ever seen!" he told her stroking her cheek with his thump. "And the smartest too!" he added.

"I know that already!" she teased. Neal looked at her for a second, but suddenly Sarah found herself underneath him pinned to the bed.

"Well, then let me show you what a beautiful and smart woman like you deserves!" he whispered in her ear making her giggle.

**...**

_**End of Flashback,**_

**...**

Sarah sighed remembering what happened between her and Neal, and that he was the only reason she had in her life to keep her going. But again she remembered what he did to her thinking of what she should do about the offer he made her, Sarah thought she could use some help for such a problem. Picking up the phone she dialed the number of the only person she trusted.

"Hey mum, I need your help!"

**...**

_If my body was on fire, _

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames. _

_You said you loved me; you're a liar, 'cause you never, ever, EVER did, baby!_

_Grenade by Bruno Mars,_

**

* * *

**

**Long huh? I hope it made up for the delay :) let me know what you think, and oh, the more reviews I get the sooner I update, so if I got 6 reviews or more I will update soon, like late this week or early next week, you got the idea! So please review and let me know what your thoughts about the story ;)**


	5. What Should I do?

**Author's Note: Hey guys, long time no see :D hope you're all alright and rocking :D Didn't post in like a month or something, sorry, here is a little chapter but it will do, and if I got my reviews fast well, I'll work on the next chapter and post it fast, so ;)**

**TwiCloiser89, amroberts17, chase83: Thank you so much guys for your awesome reviews, and I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you will like that one too ;D **

**And for everyone who fav/alerted the story or me, thank you very much :D**

**Now, enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Fine mum, I'll see what I can do!" Sarah sighed and paused listening to her mother's talk. "Alright, thanks mum," she chuckled. "Of course, I'll give him a big hug from you! Love you. Bye!"

Sarah put the phone away thinking about what her mother advised her to do. She called her asking for a way to deal with her newest yet oldest crisis, the man who appeared in her life all of a sudden to mess with everything she worked for in the last few years. Sarah couldn't admit to herself that she hated Neal, the fact was, she never hate him, her love to him was pure and with everything he did to her, she couldn't hate him. Yes she was mad, angry and frustrated from what he did, but hate, it was never a thing she felt towards Neal. What she had now in her heart and mind were mixed emotions for the man once loved the most.

Sarah's flow of thoughts was interrupted by Mai entering the office to check on her since Neal was gone. Mai went to take a seat in front of Sarah glancing at her.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" Sarah said in a sarcastic tone, causing her best friend and assistant to roll her eyes.

"Can you stop being a smartass for a second?" Mai huffed. "What did he want?" she asked anxiously. Sarah let out a chuckle.

"Aren't you the curious one Memo?" Sarah teased.

"Sarah, come on, and don't stall! What did Neal Caffrey want from you?"

"He wants me to help the FBI in a case!"

"What the..," Mai exclaimed in shock. "The man got nerves, asking you to help him, what a jerk!"

"Woah, easy there a little." Sarah said with a bitter laugh. "And he kissed me, well, I kissed him," she paused letting out a sigh. "We kissed."

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Mai exclaimed again, her eyes widened. Seeing the smirk on Sarah's face she rolled her eyes. "Wrong question!" she said shaking her head.

"Mai, I hate to say that, but I really loved the kiss!" Sarah said in a dreamy tone, rewinding the kiss she shared with Neal in her mind, over and over, and,

"Hey, focus here missy!" Mai said snapping her fingers. "Don't say you still think about him, come on Sarah!"

"I've one mum, and last time I checked, it wasn't you!" Sarah huffed.

"I'm serious Sarah, you can't be,"

"I'm not, okay, I'm not having anything towards Neal. Not again!" Sarah cut Mai off. "I'm just scared now, I don't know what they want from me, and I don't need Neal in my life again Mai, I can't have him in my life!"

"Did you tell him about...?" Mat started but she was cut off by Sarah's glare.

"Do you think I'm that dump?"

"Well, you're dumper than you look sometimes!" Mai teased.

"Ha, ha, ha, funny!" Sarah said standing up from her desk. "Don't be a bitch Memo and focus with me." She said in a serious tone. "Mum told me I should go, and see what they want from me, she said they won't stop till they get me, and that FBI can get me when they want, I've a clean sheet but who knows what they can do."

"I don't agree with Cindy on that one," Mai sighed glancing at her friend. "They can't force you to work with them Sweetie, and if they tried to do any dirty trick we will call our lawyer, he will sure help with that."

"Trying to get your fiancé work huh?" Sarah smiled, taking a seat on the couch across her office.

"Gotta help my man, you know!" Mai smiled standing up walking to sit next to her friend on the couch. "Sarah, they can't hurt you, and either can Neal, because you won't let them in, you didn't do anything wrong, and,"

"And if they looked up in my life, they will know about Dean!" Sarah sighed. "I can't allow that to happen."

Mai smiled a weak smile putting her hand on Sarah's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Okay, let's call Eric and ask him what to do. And no smartass comments about my fiancé!" she joked trying to ease the moment. Sarah nodded with a fading smile.

**...**

"No you didn't!" Elizabeth said glaring at Neal in shock.

"Oh yeah, he did!" Peter said with a smirk sipping his beer.

"Thanks Peter!" Neal huffed making Peter to let out a chuckle.

"It's your fault too Peter, you should have stopped him!" Elizabeth said. Neal gave a smirk.

"I didn't know he was going to meet with his ex-girlfriend who hates his guts. I can't do anything, if I know nothing!" Peter said defending himself.

"Like you don't know how Neal function!" She said folding her arms against her chest. Peter gave her a shrug.

"Can I at least defend myself here?"

"What could you possibly say Neal? Huh?" Elizabeth said shaking her head. "That you went Sarah for help after you dumped her years ago? Or that you left her for another woman in the first place?" She sighed in frustration. "I'm really disappointed in you Neal, never thought you'd do such a thing!"

Neal huffed shaking his head, he was going to say something but he just huffed waving with his hands.

"Yeah, what I thought, you can't even defend yourself!" Elizabeth said taking a seat next to her husband on the couch.

"Okay, I know I've messed up on this time, that's why I'm here!" Neal told her. "I've dealt with many women, and bad situations, but Sarah, she, I," he stuttered. "I just don't know what to do with her, that's all!" he muttered sounding confused.

Elizabeth shared a look with Peter huffing. "Look Neal," she started. "You hurt that girl, badly too, and you just left. And with due respect to Kate, Sarah sounds like a good person, she didn't deserve this!"

"She didn't! I know and I'm sorry for what I did." Neal said in a sad tone. "And I really want this to work out, not just for the case, but I loved that woman, and I want to make it better with her!"

"Maybe you should start with telling the truth!" Peter said calmly glancing at Neal who gave him a confused questionable look. "You know what I'm talking about Neal. I know you the most, and dumping Sarah like that, well, let's say it's not something you'd do! You've a lot of _'problems'_ but that, well, I just don't buy it!"

Elizabeth looked confused, glancing back and forth from her husband to Neal, who looked guilty his head down staring at the floor.

"Peter, honey," She shook her head titling her head pointing at Neal. "Neal, do you know what he is talking about?"

"You didn't leave Sarah for Kate, didn't you?" Peter said firmly.

Neal glanced up at the couple in front of him shaking his head. "No, I didn't, I wasn't in a relationship with Kate back then, we were only friends!" he huffed.

"So, why did you leave Sarah then? If it wasn't for Kate, then why?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Because I had to," Neal sighed. "Because her father asked me to leave her!"

**

* * *

**

**Ta ta daa! Neal didn't leave Sarah because he wanted to! :O lol, next time we will know why her dad asked him to, and who is 'Dean' as well ;D so, wanna the chapter to come faster, and more juicy, well you know what to do, hit the magic button and please review! **


	6. What had to be done

_**Author's Note: **_

**Before we start, I wanna say something :) Sorry for keeping you wait all that time without a previous note, but one little thing will explain all, I'm Egyptian! And if you watched the news in the last few weeks about Egypt, you'll know what that means :D Anyways, I came back with victory and a new chapter, so hope you still love me *Puppy eyes* ;D**

**TwiCloiser89, chase83, teamXtrek, amroberts17, Mariana Lestrange, XxPurplexButterfliesxX: THANK you all guys for your awesome reviews, you rock, and so glad you liked the last chapter and story so far. And also thanks for the criticism, it helps me to get better, so all of you just rock and thank you so much *Insert heart* :D**

**I've posted new banners for the story – for characters, and Sarah's outfit in this chapter if you wanna take a look ;)**

**Now, with no further talk from me, a new chapter, and I tried to make up to you by making it a little longer, so hopefully you'll like it :D**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean Sarah's father asked you to leave her?" Elizabeth exclaimed looking confused, Neal just told her he left the love of his life because her _'father'_ asked him to. She couldn't understand how Neal didn't fight over his love; she never took him as a person who would give up easily.

"I didn't have a choice," Neal sighed.

"I still don't get it." Elizabeth said in an annoyed tone, standing up from her seat pacing the room. "If it was me, I'd have fought for my love, even if it was going to cost me my life." She said turning glancing down at Peter who gave her a small smile. "But Neal, you just gave up easy."

"Elizabeth, don't judge me please. Not you!" Neal huffed in frustration. "I really didn't have a choice, and I had to leave Sarah, and make her hate me too, that was the deal. I didn't have a choice." He said, his tone sad as he looked down at the ground.

"Elizabeth, would you sit down and let Neal tell us what happened from the start?" Peter said softly motioning to his wife to take a seat next to him. She nodded walking back to sit on the couch. "Thank you, the guy feels bad already; don't make it harder on him." Peter whispered softly in her ear. She shook her head glancing up at Neal.

"I'm sorry Neal," She said sincerely putting a hand on his knee. "I just, I just don't get how a person would give up on the love of his life, and I know it must've been hard." She sighed. "I'm sorry. Tell us what happened and I will yell later, when you're done." She joked in an attempt to light up the mood.

"Its fine," Neal said with a sad smile. "I know I should've fought harder for Sarah, but I had to go, if it was my own life on the stake, it was fine with me to die for her, but it wasn't." He sighed wiping his face with his hands. "I will tell you what exactly happened that day!"

**...**

_**Flashback,**_

Neal was walking around the massive building John Singer took as coverage for his criminal activity, using it as an Estates Business Agency, a multi million corporation with many branches around the world, allowing him access to the higher society as one of the most important businessmen in that field.

It wasn't the first time for Neal to be in the corporation, but that time he was there because John called him and asked, well, ordered him to show up there that day. It was the first time John to call Neal, usually he made one of his secretaries to do the job for him, and for that, Neal was curious and worried at once, knowing that the reason John called was probably something serious, or worst that Neal did something he didn't like.

"You're not allowed to be here sir!" Neal heard a woman's voice saying from behind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't," He said turning around to face the woman, seeing that it was only Sarah messing up with him. "You never give up, do you?" He joked shaking his head, a smile covering his face.

"Nope, never." She said with a smile, walking to wrap her arms around his neck. "I heard you're here, and dude, you walk like a turtle, I caught up with you! And I was in the other side of the building." Sarah giggled.

"That makes you the turtle, not me!" Neal teased making her to pout.

"That doesn't make any sense," she said and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled looking into her eyes, leaning down about to press a kiss to her lips, when Sarah backed away giving him a smirk. "I'm at work! I can't let anyone see me kissing a dude. Mostly, when I don't know what he is doing here? So, Neal, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

"Your dad called me and asked me to meet him in his office." Neal sighed taking a step closer to her. Sarah's eyes rose looking confused. "Yeah, that's my expression exactly when I got the call."

"Well yeah!" Sarah exclaimed. "I mean dad never asked you to show up here, he always meet with you at the house, that's weird Neal, I'm not happy about it." She sighed worryingly.

"Don't worry, after all if he wanted to kill me, I'd be dead by now, so," Neal teased earning himself a slap on the shoulder.

"You better shut up before I kill you myself."

"You can't live without me sweetheart!"

"Challenge accepted!" Sarah teased, and in a blink, Neal was pinned to the wall. "I might be a girl, but I can take you down. Plus, it's my dad's company, they will cover for me."

A moment of silence passed, Sarah was waiting for Neal to say any of his smart-ass comments, but he was quiet, his eyes roaming her face and body.

"You've no idea how hot do you look now!" He said causing Sarah to burst into laughter.

"Neal, sweetie, you're so whipped. I knew I'm awesome, but this takes it to a new leved." She laughed giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Sarah was about to pull away, when Neal put his hands on the back of her head pulling her into a passionate, longer kiss, and even though Sarah was against kissing him in the middle of her father's company, she couldn't resist him, deepening the kiss.

"See now who is whipped," Neal smirked pulling back from the kiss. "You couldn't resist me."

"Whatever suits you, Neal! Lets get you to Dad's office, I take that you're lost here." Sarah said pulling away from him, taking his hands.

"I'm not lost!" He said, smugly.

"Oh, right!" She said letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "Let me guide you sir then, take it as an escort or whatever."

"Whatever? Huh." He laughed shaking his head, glancing down at the girl who was walking in front of him. "Sarah, may I ask why you're wearing jeans at work?" Neal exclaimed, pointing at what Sarah was wearing. Which was not suitable for work, any work, she was wearing blue tight fitting jeans, a purple tank top that was wide and showing her underwear, and sandals, her hair was loose and messy.

"I can wear anything I want. It's a free country!" She teased giving him a smug smile that made him roll his eyes on her. "And here we are, that's the first door to my father's den." She said as they stopped in front of a huge glass doors that were reflexive.

"First door?" Neal asked in confusion. Sarah nodded, smirking, she was enjoying his confusion.

"Yep, it's like the doors to hell, there were seven. According to Dante', I guess, not sure though." She muttered.

"Thanks for the info, but why,"

"The freaking secretary first Neal," Sarah cut him off. "She will meet you, and then you get into Dad's office, easy! Freaking out is not going to help you inside dude," She chuckled earning a death glare from him. "Just go, this is not a staring competition."

"You're a sweetheart Sarah!" Neal huffed, sarcastic. Sarah just chuckled pointing at him to walk into the office.

"All I can do is to wish you luck, and promise you a good night tonight." She smiled winking at him. "Now, go!"

Neal took a deep breath walking into the 'first' glass door. Watching him, Sarah smiled turning around ready to go to her own office. When she saw the last person on earth she wanted to see at the moment. Her ex-boyfriend, Samuel. She tried to pretend that she didn't see him, but it was too late, he gave her a smile and walked towards her.

"That can't be good." Sarah muttered to herself, forcing a smile at Samuel.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd have said you're ignoring me Sarah!" He said with a sick smile on his face. Even though it was almost a year now since she broke up with him, he didn't get over her. And being one of the men her father depended on wasn't helping, and Sarah couldn't ignore the fact that he was always there, at work or at their house.

"Well, I was counting on it Sam. Thought when I ignore you, you will have some dignity and won't follow me!" Sarah huffed taking a step away from him. But he grabbed her arm harshly leaning down that his face too close to hers.

"Sarah, you know Neal is not the right man for you, I'm." He snarled pressing her harder against him. "And sooner or later you'll be mine again, I promise."

"Screw you!" Sarah snapped pushing him away from her, taking her arm back. "Touch one more time Sam, and you'll lose a hand, I promise." She threatened angrily, walking away from him.

"You'll get back to me sooner or later Sarah, I'll make sure of that, even if took me years." Samuel muttered to himself watching her walking away from him.

**...**

The beautiful blonde secretary smiled at Neal as she made a pass at him, holding the door for as he walked into John Singer's office. Neal smiled back her nervously walking into the massive luxurious office. He never been there before, and being there, he felt intimated. He didn't know yet what John wanted from him, still, Neal was far from being comfortable.

"Come on it Neal!" John said, inviting Neal to walk closer to his desk, motioning to him to take a seat.

"Hello Mr. Singer." Neal nervously greeted, as he took a seat on one of the chairs across from John's desk.

"Hello Neal." John said in his usual firm tone, that's once someone hears it, made him feel less confident. "I won't take much of your time, and get straight to the point!" He said making Neal to feel more and more nervous, the feeling that this was not going to end well, grew bigger, that Neal was now sure of it.

"Sure Mr. Singer, I'm all ears!" He said trying to sound calm, but his voice came out hoarse that he had to clear his throat. And he could have sworn he saw a little smirk circling on John's lips, like he was enjoying making Neal nervous.

John stood up from his chair, walking around the desk to stand in front of Neal, glancing down at him. "I want you to stop seeing my daughter." John demanded firmly, not wasting time with introductions. "And I'm ready to give you as much money as you want!" He trailed off, as he turned around taking a few steps back from Neal's seat.

"I give you pardon!" Neal exclaimed not believing what he just heard, of all the bad things that crossed his mind, he didn't see this coming, he thought John was okay with him and Sarah being in a relationship.

"I asked you to stop dating my daughter. And I offered you money as well!" John said turning back to face Neal. "Look Neal, you're one of my best students and I'm very proud of you and your skills now, you've gotten very good considering how you were when you first worked with me." He said looking into Neal's eyes, taking his intimidating eyes off of him, John light up his Cuban cigar, taking few breathes from it blowing the smoke in the air. "Though, now, I don't need you anymore. Actually," he glared at Neal. "You're a risk to on my business, plus,"

"And what's that has to do with me and Sarah?" Neal snapped interrupting John, which angered him.

"I did not finish my talk." John growled angrily. "And I don't like to be interrupted!" He trailed off, glaring at Neal. "You don't need to know much Neal," he smiled, his tone calmer. "All you need to know is that I don't approve your relationship with MY daughter, and I want you to leave her, the idea is, now you've a choice, I'm giving you the right to. And I offered you money too." The smile on John's face faded, it was replaced with an angry look. "You better think wisely!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Singer!" Neal said angrily standing up from his chair. "I know what I'm going to do, and that doesn't include leaving Sarah." He added firmly.

"Neal, we both know who you're! Don't try to act like a gentleman, you're a thief and you will never be more than a thief, a criminal." John said in a cold tone, a sick smile covering his face. "Takes one to know one!"

Neal shot up in his seat, turning around to walk out of the office. He made up his mind, he would never leave Sarah, even if John didn't like that, and even if it cost him his life.

"Well, now you made me change my mind." John said, forcing Neal to turn back looking at him in confusion. John went to his desk, pulling a file out and took a picture out of it. "Do you recognize that man?"

"No, I don't!" Neal answered nervously taking a quick look on the picture John showed him. John let out a laugh.

"Oh, well, let me introduce you then. He is your best friend, and partner. You call him Mozzie? Am I right?"

"He has nothing to do with this, leave him alone." Neal shouted angrily at John.

"Well, he has everything to do with this." He said calmly, as he walked back to sit behind his desk. "And I think you understand how you've changed the offer, being stubborn didn't help, I hate to say I told you so." John said coldly, taking a moment of silence, throwing down his cigar to light up a new one.

"Neal, don't be all shocked. You know how I do my business, and you also know that I get what I want." John retorted, looking straight into Neal's eyes.

"You can't do this; think about Sarah, she will be heart broken if I left her." Neal pleaded; his tone sad same as his facial expression, he couldn't believe what he was asked to do. And he knew what was John's response was going to be, still, he had that small glimpse of hope that was all just a nightmare, a horrible one.

"Again, I can do whatever I want, and think it's for the best,"

"For your business, right?" Neal cut John off.

"Yes!" He said with a smirk. "And please, save me the whole you're a monster and all this whinny crap. And don't ask why I want you and Sarah apart; it's out of your business."

Neal was speechless after what he heard – when he thought he won't get a worse shock –, that he didn't even have the right to ask why he had to terminate his relationship with the woman he loved. And why? Just because her father wanted so, for his _'business'_ sake,

"You've two days to make a decision, or you won't see your friend again." John said in a firm tone. "Now, our meeting is over. Get the hell out of my office!"

_**End of flashback.**_

**...**

"What a dick!" Elizabeth exclaimed, shooting up in her seat angrily.

"What did you," Neal exclaimed confused, pausing he turned to Peter. "What did she say?" He never heard Elizabeth curse before, or at least not as powerful as she did.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to curse like that." She said with a sigh, before pacing the room like a caged tiger. "But, but that man, he just makes me really angry. Ugh, how dare he act like that? Who the hell he thinks he is?"

"If I don't know better, I'd say he thinks he is a God." Neal muttered bitterly, letting out a tiny chuckle.

"And of course you picked Mozzie over Sarah!" Peter asked, rhetorically, glancing at Neal, who nodded slowly, a sad expression over his handsome face.

"I had no choice; it was me and Sarah or a dead Mozzie." He muttered solemnly.

"What about that jerk boyfriend? How did you know about what happened with him and Sarah?" Elizabeth questioned. She was going through the whole story in her mind and that part confused her, how did Neal knew about Samuel and Sarah, if he wasn't there?

Neal smiled at her shaking his head. "She told me, we had a date that day and she was mad that she kept talking about Samuel the whole night."

She nodded giving him a soft smile, taking a seat on the couch again. "Neal, why didn't you tell Sarah, at least when you were sure things were over and she left her father once and for all?" She asked him, staring into his sad eyes.

"It was too late! I knew that she left her dad, but I didn't know where she was till few months ago, when she disappeared she didn't leave a trace after her, and she knows better how to stay off the map. I tried few times but," Neal paused, giving a shrug.

"And now she hates you, so there is no chance!" Peter said, he talked without thinking, earning a glare from his wife and Neal.

"That's not nice Peter hon."

"Yeah, Peter, that's not nice!" Neal huffed, agreeing with Elizabeth.

"Well, it's just the truth!" Peter shrugged, "Plus, you don't know where Kate is, and you can't get back with Sarah even if you wanted to."

"I didn't say I want to. I love *Kate!" Neal said in a defensive tone. "And not that she will take me back after all of this, so,"

"I can try and talk to her, at least she forgives you." Elizabeth offered.

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea!" Peter said.

"Yeah, I agree." Neal added.

"Well, you know I'll do what I want anyway! So, save it." Elizabeth smirked, teasing them. "I'm gonna go get the dinner ready!" She informed, standing up off the couch. "Neal, you staying?"

"Yeah, sure!" He smiled.

"Okay then!" She smiled back, walking out of the room. "Dinner will be ready soon!"

Once Elizabeth walked out of the room Neal turned to look at Peter. "I don't like what your wife is gonna do, Sarah and her meeting, no. It won't go well!" He whispered.

"Don't worry; if anyone can do this, it's her!" Peter said proudly. "You'd be surprised of what she is capable of. Plus, she took a decision, I can't reverse it back."

Neal shook his head letting out a huff. "Whatever! I'll go help her in the kitchen, and maybe I'll take her mind off the whole idea."

"Oh yeah, good luck with that!" Peter laughed sarcastically. Neal glared at him.

"Not helping Peter!"

"I know!" Peter teased laughing. Neal rolled his eyes walking out of the room. "Just don't burn the dinner!" He laughed again, hearing Neal mutter on his way to the kitchen, which made him giggle harder.

**

* * *

**

***A point, I wanted to bring Kate's name in the story for a reason, you'll know soon, it's another challenge for Sarah and Neal's relationship ;) **

**...**

**So, was it good? Hope so :D Hope you liked it as well. Don't keep me waiting, and let me know what you think of it, please review. And promise I'll try to get a new chapter next week :D **


	7. Sarah, interrupted

**Author's Note: **

**TwiCloiser89, teamXtrek, SapphireJKH, amroberts17, Scarlett Wolf: BIG thank you to all of you guys for the awesome reviews and all your support, glad you liked the last chap and hope you'll like this one too :D You rock.**

**Another big thank you to everyone alerted/favorite the story, you guys rock.**

**This chap is a little bit short, sorry, only wanted to give a chapter this week as I promised :D hope you will like it *Fingers crossed***

**Who is Dean? And what Sarah is going to do? All here, enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**

"God, I'm gonna puke," Sarah huffed, rolling her eyes. "Would you two please skip the flirt and focus on my case? I'm the one who pays both of you." She said in annoyance taking a seat behind her desk.

"Fine, fine, don't snap!" Mai chuckled shaking her head. "Okay, Eric sweetie, you heard the whole thing, now tell us what you think, before Sarah kills me or something." She teased.

"You're funny!" Sarah huffed commenting on her friend's tease.

Eric laughed trough the phone before he cleared his throat getting ready to talk. "_Well, I think Sarah should go meet up with this FBI guy, she won't lose anything_," He said, Mai was about to say something but Sarah waved her off asking her to wait till he is done. "_Sarah, if you went to see what they want, they will stop nagging and this guy you knew will probably stop coming or calling, and if they asked you to do something for them in exchange for profits, then go for it, it will help you to have connections with_,"

"Hell no!" Sarah interrupted. "I need nothing from them."

"_I didn't say kiss their asses, I said work with them as long as it won't hurt your business._" He told her firmly. "_Plus, you don't want them to poke in your life_."

"I've nothing to hide Eric, I," Sarah snapped but she was cut off by Eric's voice.

"_Fine, you don't, but think about it, if you don't want to see that Neal guy again, you better go see what the FBI wants from you, that's all I'm saying_." He advised. "_And by tomorrow I will call some favors and check on Agent Peter Burke myself, and will update you with the info_."

"Thanks Eric," Sarah sighed. "I'll let you know what I'm going to do, when I decide."

"_Welcome Sarah_." He said and hung up the line.

Sarah took a deep breath resting her back in her chair glancing up at her friend. "I take you don't like what your man just said." She muttered.

"I don't like what my man just said, I admit." Mai said as she took a seat in front of the desk. "But everyone suggested that you go, so," She smiled giving a small shrug. "As Eric said, you won't lose anything."

"Who knows? I just, I'm just scared and confused." Sarah sighed shaking her head. "I don't want anyone to know about,"

"About Dean, right?" Mai interrupted.

"Yeah, about Dean. I don't want Neal to know I've a kid!" She sighed nervously. "I kept my baby away from all this crap for years and I just can't drag him to this now, not after I thought I was done with this."

"Didn't you say that Dean isn't Neal kid, why you're so worried about this?" Mai exclaimed glaring at Sarah.

Sarah let out a bitter laugh. "Nothing, never mind, I need to go now anyway." She said standing up from her seat heading for the door.

Mai didn't push it; she knew how Sarah was sensitive about the subject, and about dragging her son into any conversation that deals with work or her past relationship with Neal. How Sarah tries her best to keep Dean away from everything by being overprotective over the kid, she never leave him alone, he was either with her or with her mother, she takes him everyday to the school herself and comes at the end of the day to pick him up. Mai understood how much her best friend loves her baby boy, but for a six years old boy, Sarah was not letting the kid live like the other kids were, but again, Sarah was stubborn and never listens to anyone but herself, so talking or advising her was a waste of time, especially on that matter.

"Fine, always run when we start a serious talk!" Mai said sarcastically standing up from her seat as well.

"That's the way I roll." Sarah mocked grabbing her bag on her way to the door. "Here," she said tossing Mai keys. "The gallery and the office keys', it's your turn."

"Yeah, yeah," She chuckled. "Of course hurrying for the sexy date who must have been waiting now!" Mai teased making Sarah to stop dead in her tracks, turning around with a confused look on her face. "Oh god, tell me you didn't forget about Chris' date!"

"Shit, I totally forgot about Chris' date!" Sarah gasped. She forgot the date she was looking forward too; all the events that happened today didn't leave a room for her to even think of anything else. "Shit, shit, shit, I don't even know what I'm gonna wear. Maybe I will call him and cancel."

"No, you won't, you'll go home, get one of your many dresses and go out with the guy, it's your first date in months, and you need a break."

"Fine Mum, I'm going, I'm going!" Sarah sarcastically muttered.

"Well, you better hurry Sarah, its 5pm already honey." Mai said pushing Sarah out of the door.

"Alright, just back off, I'm going," she said pushing her friend away. "I just need to call Deano first and check on him, damn, he won't like it, I promised I will meet him before the date. I suck!"

"Easy, tell him you were busy." Mai told her with a sympathetic smile.

"Dude, that's my son, he will be mad." Sarah huffed. "Anyway, gotta go now, see ya tomorrow." She said running out of the office.

"Tomorrow is off!"

"Then after tomorrow." Sarah laughed making her friend to laugh as well.

"It's off too."

"Then bite me Mai."

"I'll leave that to Chris; he has been waiting for it." Mai yelled still laughing. Sarah stuck her tongue out and walked out of the gallery.

**...**

"Hey baby, how you doing today? Happy at grandma's place?" Sarah asked softly talking in her phone, as she closed her car's door after she got in.

"_Yeah, I'm good Mommy, when you gonna come?_" Dean giggled through the phone.

"Um, baby, I won't be able to come and see you now, I've something to do first."

"_No, Mommy you promised!_" He whined sounding he was going to cry.

"Baby, Dean, sweetie, don't be sad, I'm just going to go somewhere, then I promise I will be with you as fast as I can, and I will bring you some chocolate too, are we cool?" Sarah told him, trying to make him feel better.

"_No, you suck!_" Dean yelled throwing the phone.

"Dean, Dean Sweetie, pick up." Sarah sighed. She was about to hang up when someone picked up the phone again. "Dean!"

"_No honey, its me_."

"Hey Mum, tell Dean I'm coming now, I'll call Chris and cancel the damn date, I knew it wasn't gonna work anyway. Just tell Dean I'm coming, he was mad." Sarah muttered.

"_Sweetie, don't worry, just go to your date, I will handle Dean_." Cindy – her mother – said.

"No, its fine, the whole day was weird, starting with Neal's visit and now I'm late for you guys, I suck, I know."

"_Hey, listen_!" Cindy said firmly. "_Dean will be fine with me, just go to your date, have fun and then meet us here, we will be watching the new movie I got for Deano, and eating ice cream, right Dean_?"

"_I don't know_!" Sarah heard her son saying in the background.

"_Dean, you don't want to make Mema to feel bad, right_?" Cindy said to the kid.

"Nice one Mum, the guilty trip with a six years old." Sarah laughed in the phone.

"_Do you want to go out in your date or not_?"

"Fine, easy Cindy!" Sarah teased, letting out a tiny chuckle.

"_So, Dean_?" Sarah heard her mother talk to the little boy. "_Good boy_!" Cindy laughed.

"What? Did he agree?" Sarah asked.

"_Well he nodded, you're free to go_." Her mother laughed.

"Thanks Mum, I won't be late."

"_Sarah, don't ruin the date, Chris is a good guy_."

"Stop pushing lady, you wanted me to go in a date and I'm, so, please!" Sarah huffed. "Anyway, kiss Dean for me, see you tonight Ma." She said and hung up the phone.

_"Fine, I'll stop_." Her mother said, and then Sarah heard Dean saying something in the background. "_Sarah, Dean wants to talk to you. Here you go baby_." She said handing the phone to the kid.

"_Mommy_!"

"Yes sweetie?"

"_I'm cool now, wanted to tell you on my own_." He giggled. "_Love you, don't be late_!"

Sarah laughed. "Love you too baby, I won't be late." She smiled as he hung up.

Taking a deep breath, she started her car ready to leave.

**...**

"Sarah, you hear me?" Chris asked waving with his hands in front of Sarah face.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, sorry, my mind just overloading now." She said with a smile, reaching for his hands to hold it. "I'm very disappointing person today, for a lot of people, and my son comes on the top of the list." She said shaking her head.

"Ouch and how Dean is holding up now?" Chris asked seriously, faking a serious moment, and that made Sarah laugh.

"Very well actually, he was emotionally blackmailed by my mother, so it all good." She giggled. "Plus, he came out of this with a movie night and plenty of ice cream."

"That's a win." He laughed.

"Totally." She said, both of them were silent for a moment, till Chris broke the silence.

"You know," He said catching Sarah's attention. "You look beautiful tonight."

"You look good yourself." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her, reaching slowly to kiss her. "You know," Sarah interrupted backing away from him. "I'll be right back." She said taking her small burse standing up from the table they were sitting at in the restaurant.

"What is going on?" Chris asked standing up as well.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need to do something. Don't worry!" She said walking out of the restaurant.

Sarah stood there in the street holding her phone in her hand in hesitation, while she was glancing up between the phone and the card in her other hand. Finally, she dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hi, it's Sarah Singer, sorry for calling late," She said once the phone was picked up. "I only wanted to take an appointment, Agent Burke."

**

* * *

**

**So? Liked it? Hope so :D Dean is Sarah's kid, but is he Neal's? I won't tell now ;P Next time there will be more on Neal/Sarah, and we will get to know what the FBI wants from her :) Let me know what you think, PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	8. Turning Tables

_**Disclaimer: I don't owe nothing you recognize – so far – muahaha lol. But we all know that I only owe my original characters ;)**_

_**Author's Note**_**: I know it took so long to update, and I'm really sorry about this, but I hope this chapter will make up to you :D It's the longest so far, and if you want to check, I've added few banners on the main wall, for Dean, Chris, and Sarah's outfit :D**

**teamXtrek, chase83, John, Katie, GreekLia: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you'll like this one as well, you guys rock :D**

**And thanks to anyone alerted, favorite me or the story, I hope you guys like what's coming next, and please, let me know what you think of the story by dropping a review ;)**

**One last thing, I like to call it a shameless self promotion, so, I've posted a **_**Hawaii Five-0**_** story, and I'd like if any of you are fans of the awesome show, to please check it out and let me know what you think :D Sure, if you want to check my **_**Supernatural**_** stories too, I won't mind ;P**

**Now, enjoy.. Its all written from Sarah's Point of view.**

* * *

**Sarah's P.O.V**

Two words that would explain everything I felt at the moment. Neal Caffrey, one man, a set of blue eyes, and a suit. It seems simple, but it wasn't, not really.

One day, and out of the blue, a man whom I didn't see or hear from in more than seven years, showed up literally on my door step. Turning my life upside down, and just by showing up, he was risking everything I worked for in the past few years, my work, my friends, my family and my hidden secrets. And not only that he ruined my day when he showed up, making me remember every moment we spent together, both good and bad, but also was the main reason I had a horrible date. And as that wasn't enough, I couldn't spend anytime with my son that day. Long story short, it was a day from hell, starting the moment I saw Blue Eyes again.

Neal showed up asking me to work with his new God, the FBI. Who thought Neal would ever work with the FBI? Not me at least, but from what I heard they had his leash. How? I didn't have much information about the whole thing, all I knew that the officer who arrested Neal offered him a deal, to work with them instead of prison. And Neal agreed selling his soul to them, I was never in jail but working with the authorities, well, for me it sounds like jail, the only difference was that the real jail with bars was smaller, while theirs was the whole city of New York.

Maybe I just don't understand, and maybe I'm just paranoid because of my background and my former life, thanks to my lovely criminal father. And after what I've done last night, calling agent Peter Burke taking an appointment to meet him the next day, I can sure announce that I'm screwed, literally, and figuratively. But I guess that's what you get when you listen to your lawyer. Right?

But again, I had nothing to worry about, well at least about my work, I'm clean, working legally and everything was okay. While my personal life, that was something to worry about, I didn't want Neal to get back into my life, or to know anything about me, he lost that right years ago when he didn't fight for me when my father asked him to leave me. And yes, I knew about that, not only that I suspected it, but also my father admitted it to me when I decided to leave, he told me that he did everything to make me stay, that man! He was.., I'm lost for words that can describe how cruel, and awful my father was. Breaking my heart asking the only man I ever loved to leave me, keeping the fact that my mother was alive from me for years that I had to grow up without her, thinking that she left me, while the truth was that my father didn't like when she asked him to stop cheating on her and be honest man, in his work, and with his wife, but of course he didn't like it, throwing her in the street telling her that if he saw her ever again he would kill her, forcing her to leave the country, telling me that my mother abandoned me when I was young. Wasn't he a great father?

All I knew was that I lived in secret for so long, finding my long lost mother, raising my son and keeping him save as he took my mother's last name, not mine, and not his father's. My father didn't know I have a son, Neal didn't know, and I didn't want to risk that. I didn't care and I don't care about myself or my life, I only care about Dean's life, he was safe that way, and now, everything would change...

**... **

That morning I woke up really early, in order to get ready to my expected visit to the FBI to meet agent Burke. Plus, since it was my day off, I had to take Dean to school, and make sure to be there in time after school so we spend the rest of the day together, and I didn't want to disappoint him like I did last night when I was suppose spend sometime with him before my date. It broke my heart when I didn't, thanks to Neal freaking Caffrey. So, I needed to make sure I'll be on time today so I won't make my son sad again, even though I didn't really sleep much.

Last night was a nightmare, you know when you're waiting for something and don't know how it's going to go or know anything about it, the same feeling you feel when you get when you have an exam in the morning and you didn't study for it, yes this one. I tried to listen to music, took a shower, I even ate and tried to read, but nothing worked, I couldn't sleep. Then I went to check on Dean and watch him asleep peacefully like a sweet little angel, he is the only thing in this world that gives me peace just by looking at. I wasn't much of a religious kind of person, but Dean's presence in my life restored my faith in a lot of things I gave up on a long time ago, he is my guardian angel and the light of my life. Even with his father's blue piercing eyes, and the same attitude; he was the cutest kid on earth. That was when he woke up seeing me standing by the door, and that was what he needed to whine that he had a nightmare and wants me to sleep next to him, to be honest, I think that was the only way I was going to sleep that night, hugging my son, feeling safe, I don't remember who said that not only we give our children love and safety, but they give us back even more, well, that person was right, because I finally fell asleep.

Few hours later I woke up feeling like crap, after all three hours asleep were never enough with all the stress I had that week, mostly last night. I wished I could go back to sleep but I knew I had to drive Dean to school and go to the freaking FBI to meet agent Burke. But my baby comes first, so I made us breakfast, and prepared lunch for Deano to take it with him instead of buying crappy stuff at school, then I drove him there leaving him with a promise I'd come back in time to pick him up and go to have a nice day together.

"I will wait for you Mommy, please don't be late, like last night." Dean told me giving me a smile.

"I like how you make me feel guilty." I muttered making him giggle.

"I'm not Mom; I don't even know what guilty means." Dean said innocently. "What guilty means?" He asked curiously. I laughed ruffling his hair.

"It's what I feel right now." I told him, but he didn't seem to understand, or giving it much attention now.

"Fine, I don't get it." He said moving my hand away from his hair. "Mom, stop, you know I don't like anyone to touch my hair."

"Sir, yes sir," I teased as I reached for his bag handing it to him. "Come on, you better hurry, don't want to be late. And keep thinking of what you want to do today baby, anything, and we will do it." I smiled seeing how excited he was, his smile getting wider.

"Yay!" He exclaimed jumping to hug me. "Thanks Mom, you're awesome." Dean said as he kissed me on the cheek making me giggle.

"Easy tiger," I laughed. "Anything for my one and only Deano." I said kissing his forehead. "Come on baby, you gotta go."

Dean nodded with a bright smile on his face. "I love you Mom." He said as he got out of the car.

"Love you too baby." I called after him seeing him waving at me as his teacher took his hands making sure he got into the school. I waited till he was out of my sight and was ready to go back home to change and go to meet with agent Burke.

But my phone didn't give me the chance to even start the engine; it rang making me pause to check it out and see who was calling me. _It was my fault to leave my phone opened_. I pulled out my phone checking the caller ID, it was Chris.

_*Just tonight I will stay, and we'll throw it all away._

Remember Chris, the cute guy I ruined my long waited date with? Yes, that Chris.

_When the light hits your eyes, it's telling me I'm right._

And of course I answered, not only I felt bad for date, but also I wanted to show him I was still interested, I mean who wouldn't be? The guy was perfect. Not to mention that he could be Chris Evans' twin brother, _see, even Chris and Chris, it meant to be_.

_And if I, I am through, and it's all because of you, Just toni…_

"Hello." I answered the phone softly.

"_Is it gonna be cheesy if I said I missed you?_" Chris said with his cheeky always sound to be having fun tone. _Damn, that guy was a real charmer_.

I giggled as I closed my window so I'd hear him better. "No, it would be just you talking Chris." I teased.

"_Humm, should I consider this as a complement?_" He teased still sounding cheerful.

"Oh yeah, you should." I laughed.

"_Phew, I was starting to get worried here_." He said. "_I only wanted to check on you after last night, you didn't seem okay_." Chris told me, now sounding a bit serious; he was just breaking the thick lair of ice that was building since last night.

"I was going to call you, I'm really sorry about last night, I know how," I started to apologize but he didn't give me the chance, cutting me off.

"_Sarah, its fine_," He said calmly. "_I don't know what is going on, but I'm sure it was important, I mean, I didn't see you like this before. Not even the day of your gallery opening_." He said ending his sentence with a chuckle.

"And I was stressed." I added feeling a small smile curling on my lips.

"_Exactly!_" He said letting out a laugh. "_All I want to know, is when I'm going to see you again?_"

"Are you asking me out again?" I teased.

"_I like when you play hard to get babe_," He teased back, his voice getting huskier. "_I only wanted to make sure you're alright?_"

"Oh yeah, don't worry Chris, I'm alright. And we can meet up anytime you want, just not today; I'm kinda busy, with Dean, and few stuff to finish. You know." I said softly, hoping he'd understand.

"_Sure, sure, don't worry_." He said back to his cheerful tone. "_I have to work today, but if you are done with the 'few stuff' that you want to finish, give me a call_."

"I will, be sure of that." I said and we hand up after saying goodbye.

I was relieved, one problem down. And now was the time to head to crack the second problem, and the most complicated.

**...**

I went back to my place to get changed, I wanted to look fancy and good, which I hated about myself, I knew I wanted to look good for Neal, and I hated that. Am I making any sense? I sure hope so.

I ended up picking a new dress I didn't wear before, it was printed gray short dress, simple but hot, and black heels that were new as well. I hated myself even more when I got my hair done and put make up, not that I don't do that daily, but I knew deep down I was doing it for Neal, not for myself. I mean if I didn't really care, I should have stick to my jeans and shirt, the clothes I wore to drive Dean to school and get the errands for the house, I'd have loved myself even more if I did.

Anyway, in about an hour I was there. Agent Burke left me a pass and they sent with me an escort to the floor.

"You may enter now Ma'am; this is the White Collar department." The nice guard who escorted me said. I smiled at him walking out of the elevator as he closed it and head down to his station.

I walked through a big glass door, seeing the small offices around me, I didn't know whom to ask, and there were too many people walking, sitting, talking all over the place, I saw a guy who was standing there doing nothing, I was about to go and ask him about..,

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." I heard a man's voice saying from behind me, sounding very amused, and I knew who he was.

I turned around forcing a smile. "Oh Neal, I didn't know you would be here. I mean shouldn't you be locked in a cell or something, with your fat sweaty gangster boyfriend?" I teased Neal seeing how he glared at me.

"Wow, all those years and you're still not funny." He told me, teasing, and it was my turn to glare at him.

"I'm funny, I'm hilarious, its you that never gets my jokes." I told him as I started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Neal said walking after me, and then he stood in front of me. "Sarah," He said reaching for my arm stopping me from walking further. _I hate to say that, but my heart skipped a beat, from both the touch and him saying my name_. _I'm soft, I hate it_. "I will take you to Peter." He told me.

"Who said I need your help, I know where to go." I said stubbornly and totally incorrect, I didn't know where to go.

"Right! Because I didn't see you lost and that's why I came to you." Neal said sarcastically.

I glared at him, forcing another smile. "All I know I don't want to be with you, I'll ask someone else." I said feeling my smile fade, again, he looked hurt and a little bit guilty, yes I didn't see him in a long time, but I knew Neal like the back of my hand. "Thanks anyway Neal." I sighed about to walk away from him, when he grabbed my arm again.

"I wasn't offering out of the kindness of my heart," He said with a smirk. "I'm in this more than you." Neal said looking into my eyes. I rolled my eyes letting out a huff.

"I spent here few minutes and I'm already regretting it." I muttered but loud enough for him to hear.

"The Sarah I know never regrets anything." Neal teased flashing me a cheeky grin.

"The Sarah you _knew_ is long gone." I said firmly releasing my arm from his grip. "Look, take me to agent Burke and,"

"Neal." I heard someone calls from behind me, that I had to cut off my sentence. When I turned around to look, I saw a middle aged man who certainly had the looks of a suit. I have no idea if what I'm talking about was true but even with a jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt that man would still look like a cop.

Anyhow, when Burke saw me he smiled extending his hands for me to shake as he walked faster standing in front of me, he was a gentleman. "You must me Ms. Singer."

"Please, call me Sarah." I said politely shaking his hands with a smile on my face.

"I'm glad you actually came, what we need to talk to you about is very important." Burke said looking and sounding serious.

"Agent Burke, don't scare me, I don't even know why I am here." I told him nervously, I mean we didn't even pass a minute and he already said few terrifying words.

"Maybe we should talk up in the office, it would be better." Neal suggested getting impatient.

"Well, no one asked for your opinion, Neal." I huffed without looking at him, seeing the smirk on Burke's face. _I was starting to like that guy_.

"Actually it's a good idea, we need to go into my office to talk, its better." Burke said as I nodded at him.

"Sure, agent." I said with a small smile.

"Please, Peter would be better." He said nicely.

"Great, Peter." I said taking a step away from Neal who was still standing next to me. "Is he gonna be there during our talk?" I asked pointing at Neal whom I felt his glares piercing my skin.

"Yes, he is a consultant, we need him." Peter said softly, and from what I saw, I knew he had a background about me and Neal's past, and that made me wonder, how close he was to Neal?

"Huh! Well, your secrets, he is not that trustable." I teased with a smirk seeing the look on Neal's face, and the smirk on Peter's.

"Funny." Neal scoffed.

"Well," Peter started, he was teasing Neal and that made me let out a small laugh.

"This is getting hilarious," Neal said rolling his eyes. "Why don't we just go to the office to talk?" He suggested again.

"Broken record." I said pretending to be coughing.

Peter laughed as he pointed to his office. "We will go to this office Sarah, we can talk better." He told me and I nodded as I started to walk towards the stairs that lead to the offices.

"She is a charming." I heard Peter telling Neal, he was whispering but I managed to hear him, _what can I say, it's a gift_.

"Careful, she can hear you." Neal warned him in a whisper, _the man knew me too well_.

"Well I'm just saying, I don't even know how you managed to," Peter started but he paused. "She is so out of your league Neal had to say it. Even with all the women who easily fall for you, she is just,"

"I got it, thanks Peter." Neal said with a huff. I didn't see his face, but I could see the frown he must have had. "And she defiantly heard you." He told him.

"Paranoid." Peter mocked Neal.

But that was my thing, I looked more innocent than I was, and that helped a lot. Poor Peter.

**...**

Few minutes later, the three of us were in Peter's office, he was sitting behind his desk, and I was sitting in front of him, while Neal was standing leaning against the glass door.

"So," I said tucking my hair behind my ear nervously. "What is the reason I'm here? And why me?" I asked, straight, because I wanted straight answers too.

"Well, the part of why you, that goes back to Neal, he was the one who suggested you." Agent Burke said. _So, Neal was the one to suggest me_...

I turned my head glaring at Neal who was blood red, he didn't think Peter would say that, and apparently the agent's social skills were not as good as Neal thought. "You suggested me?" I snapped standing up. "What made you even think of me? You lost that right long time ago." I said, I was angry and I really didn't care where we were, or what the situation was.

"Because you are the only person that can help us, and you're a good person, I knew you would help." Neal said calmly staring into my eyes.

"And you know that because of your great experience with my kindness." I said sarcastically. "Smart move, Neal, really." I spat out looking the other way, breaking eye contact with him, not only that I was mad, but his eyes were always my weakness.

I heard Peter sighing, before clearing his throat. "Sarah, I know it's hard with the history you share with Neal, but this is important. And you didn't hear us yet, you sure still have the right to agree or disagree, no one here will force you to do anything, it's your call, just wait and hear us." Peter told me, he was trying to ease the tense moment seeing a fight coming, or worse, that I'd leave.

I took a deep breath and sat back on the chair. "You know, agent, I don't really care about your work, your case or whatever you want my help doing. I only came here to see what you want for two reasons, one, I don't want to see Neal ever again, and two that I don't like authorities around my business, and not that I'm doing something wrong, no, but that's because I just don't like suits. Or trust them." I said firmly looking straight at Peter, and what I thought was right, that man knew about me more than he showed, he didn't seem surprised, he was calm and confident.

Burke was about to say something when I heard my phone ringing, and I was going to ignore it, but that was a special tone, it was Dean's school number.

"I'm sorry, I have to take that." I said pulling out my phone seeing the annoyed look on Burke's face.

"That can't wait?" He asked glaring at me.

"Sorry, no, it's an emergency call. I'm sorry." I said fast as I picked up the phone listening to the other line. And as I expected it was terrible news.

"Oh my god, I-I, I will be there in ten," I panicked but the teacher or whoever I was talking to cut me off. "A hospital, oh my god. I hope my son is alright, because if he isn't, trust me, I will make you all pay, I will sue you till one of us die or sell their clothes to pay their lawyers." I snapped on the phone and hang up starting to walk out of the office. Hearing that Dean got hurt at school that they had to take him to the hospital, well that wasn't your normal news, and I lost it for a second, not realizing I said too much, or what I said at all.

"Sarah!" I heard Neal calling.

"Neal, this is not the time." I pleaded, I only needed to go. "I'm sorry agent Burke, I really need to go. I will be here anytime you want me, but now, I must go." I apologized almost in tears.

"Your son?" Neal exclaimed again. "Did you say your son?" He asked, in both confusion and shock.

"Yes, my son. And he is hurt now and at the hospital, I need to go." I said and walked out of the office, but I felt Neal running after me as he was calling my name.

"Sarah," He called before grabbing my arm. "Since when you have a son?"

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped releasing my hand from his. "My son is hurt, he needs me, and you're asking stupid questions that you have no right to even ask."

"I do have the right to." Neal snapped back. "Actually, I don't want you to answer all those questions. I want you to answer one question." He said and my heart sank, because I knew what that question was going to be.

"Who is the father of your son?"

* * *

_*The song I used to Sarah's ring tone is 'Just Tonight' by 'The Pretty Reckless'._

* * *

**So, so, so, I'm dying to know what you guys think, about Chris/Sarah – don't shoot me for it lol - , and Dean, Neal now knows about him, still think that Neal is the father? Sarah knew about her father's and Neal's deal? And well, the rest of the chapter, I hope you liked it :D So pretty please review :D**


	9. Can You Handle the Truth?

**Author's Note: **

**Psycho17, kari10, teamXtrek, ILikeYouDontI, Nikel's lover: Thank you guys for your awesome reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you'll like this one, big surprise coming up ;)**

**A huge thank you to all the guys who alerted or favorite the story or me, thanks guys :D**

**Now, here is the new chapter. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_**Seven years ago.**_

Sarah rushed into the clinic as she was running late on her appointment with her doctor, she was feeling sick and tired for days, and when she couldn't take it anymore she went to a doctor to run some tests. She thought it would be better, after all, one pass out was more than enough for her. But because of work, Sarah was one hour late for her appointment, thanks to her father.

"Hi, I'm here for my test results, I'm late for my appointment so, I'll take the results of my tests please." Sarah said to the receptionist, talking fast and out of breath.

"No problem Ms. Singer," The young girl said with a small smile. "You may take a seat, Doctor Travis was delivering a baby, and he might see you in a few I'll ask him."

"Thank you." Sarah said taking a seat near by, as she waited ten more minutes till her doctor came out.

"Ms. Singer!" The doctor exclaimed walking towards her. "Shouldn't you be here, like an hour ago?"

"I'm so sorry doctor Travis, I got stuck at work." Sarah said nervously. "I just want the results; I'm worried that I might be dying or something."

"Dying? No, it's a whole new thing Sarah," Travis smiled. "Let's talk in my office." He told Sarah as he walked her to his near office.

"So, what is wrong with me?" Sarah asked in worried tone. "I mean I keep it all healthy, I work out, I don't smoke or drink, so this, I probably have cancer, tell me I don't doctor. Please." She said freaking out, that Travis couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but you are crazy!" He said shaking his head. "You are not sick, you are pregnant."

"Pardon?" Sarah exclaimed in shock. "How?"

"Do you really want me to tell you how?" Travis joked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I-I didn't mean that, I, I meant," Sarah paused letting out a sigh. "I'm just shocked." She told the doctor who smiled at her. "Do I need more tests?"

"Not at the moment, but soon you will." Travis answered her. "Why do I feel like this isn't good news for you?"

"No, it is," Sarah said fast. "It's just all of a sudden, I, I just didn't plan to have kids now." She told him, but a small smile was circling on her lips. "But that's an awesome news Doc, I mean, it will change everything."

"For the best I hope," he told her with a smile seeing how she was starting to get excited by the second. She nodded. "You are getting there; I bet your husband will be so excited as well." The doctor told her.

"No husband, boyfriend, and I don't really know if he will, but I'm too excited to worry about it now," Sarah laughed as she stood off from her chair. "I will tell him tonight." She said with a big smile. "Thanks Doctor."

Sarah walked out of the clinic with the same big smile on her face; she never thought that she would be that happy to know she was going to have a baby. After all she wasn't planning to, or even thought about it, but she only knew how that baby was going to change everything. But the first thing in her mind was to go back home and tell her boyfriend about the child they were about to have, and Sarah couldn't wait to tell Neal.

* * *

_**Present day. **_

"You didn't answer my question!" Neal said firmly glaring at Sarah.

"I don't have an answer for you." She answered him coldly. "I need to go." Sarah said walking from him, but Neal blocked her path.

"No, you are not walking away from this Sarah, you will answer me." He demanded looking her dead in the eye. She looked away from him sighing.

"Can we at least get the hell out of there? Everyone is looking at us. I'm not comfortable with audience you know." Sarah told him, nervously looking around. Neal looked around them and saw that she was right, most of the people in the office were watching them, Peter included. But all of them pretended not to when Neal caught them.

"Fine, let's get out." He said walking next to Sarah down the stairs. "But you will answer me."

"Neal," She called stopping and looking at him. "I will tell you anything you want, but take me to the hospital first, please." Sarah pleaded softly, letting out a sigh.

Looking her in the eye, Neal saw how sad and broken she was, remembering the night he told her he was leaving, he didn't see that look in her eyes but that night, and he couldn't help but agree. He didn't ask her anything else, only walked with her out seeing her getting into her car.

"Get in, you are coming with me." Sarah told him calmly, "You want answers, and you will get them." She said climbing into the passenger seat. "And you are driving too; I'm too shaky to remember how people drive."

"You always sucked with cars." Neal said and got into the driver's seat. "You looked better on the motorcycle." He said with a smirk as he started the car.

"Yeah, good old times." Sarah sighed giving a tiny smirk. "You are good with cars; I want to be in the hospital in ten minutes."

"And you are still bossy." Neal muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes Neal, some things never change." Sarah told him as she took her phone out of her bag.

She started by calling her mother, telling her about the accident with Dean, and trying to calm her down, Sarah didn't even know what was wrong with her son, she didn't have the time to ask when the school called her, she was too snappy and scared to. So when her mother asked her what was wrong, she didn't have an answer, and that made her mother as much snappy, which didn't help the already tense situation.

After Sarah was done talking to her mother, she called Mai, her best friend.

"_Look who missed me_." Mai said picking up the phone. "_You are calling me on your day off, what happened in the world_?" she said cheerfully as usual, teasing.

"Dean is in the hospital." Sarah said seriously, hearing the gasp of her friend.

"_What happened? Oh my god_!" Mai exclaimed. "_If anything is wrong with Dean, I swear we will sue their asses._"

"Been there," Sarah sighed. "And I don't really know what's wrong with Dean; I was too freaked out to even ask. I'm so dumb."

"_Don't worry sweetie, we will know, hopefully it will be a simple thing and we are only over reacting_." Mai said trying to make Sarah feel better.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Sarah told her. "Don't tell anyone okay? I don't want a fuss till we know what happened."

"_Um, too late for that_." Mai muttered.

"What? Dude, I'm still talking to you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"_Yes, but I have other phones dear, and I just texted Eric_," Mai said, but before she finishes her sentence she was cut off by Sarah's grunt.

"Mai, seriously! Now Chris will know, and," She paused glancing at Neal as she lowered her voice. "I didn't want two lawyers on this now, and not Chris."

"_Why you lowered your voice_?" Mai asked sounding confused. "_Are you alone_?"

"No, I'm not alone." Sarah whispered. "Neal is with me."

"_What_?" Mai exclaimed, more shouted into the phone that Sarah had to move it away from her ear. "_Tell me he doesn't know, TELL ME_!"

"He is driving me to the hospital now Mai, shut up and I will fill you in later." Sarah told her, letting out a sigh. "I'm screwed."

"_Yes you are_." Mai confirmed. "_What do you think Chris will say? Dude, you're dating now, and oh God, did Neal knew about Dean_?"

"What part of driving me to the hospital you didn't understand?" Sarah sighed shaking her head. "Don't answer that; just chill and I will see you at the hospital Mai." She huffed as she hung up the phone putting it back in her bag looking back at Neal, he smirked glancing at her.

"Yes I heard the phone call; your friend has a loud voice." He told Sarah. But before she could answer him he talked again. "I didn't know you have a mother."

"Well that's usually the deal Neal," Sarah told him sarcastically. "Not all of us were born from the wing of the phoenix."

"You know what I mean, smartass." He said not tearing his eyes from the road. "When we were together, from all I saw, I thought your mother died." He added.

"That's what I thought too, I was told she left me and ran away, and she died." Sarah told him. "I knew that was all a lie, my mother was alive but my father didn't want me to see her or talk to her," She told him, but Neal looked confused. "You know my dad Neal, don't pretend you are shocked." She said rolling her eyes.

"I know your dad better than anyone," He huffed. "But that, it's a whole new level,"

"Tell me about it." Sarah sighed shaking her head. "Could you drive any faster?"

**...**

Five minutes later Sarah arrived at the hospital, she was freaked out to even think what she was supposed to do or where to ask, and if it wasn't for Neal, she was going to be completely lost.

"I see you still hate hospitals." Neal said walking next to her to where the receptionist directed them to.

"I do, I hate hospitals." Sarah told him as she grabbed his arm walking glued to him. "I know this is weird but deal with it." She told him hearing the small chuckle he gave.

"I'm not complaining." Neal teased. "I think your boyfriend is the one who might not like that."

"Are you kidding me?" Sarah said stopping him. "Neal," She called angrily but she paused, thinking of something to say.

"Yes?" Neal smiled waiting for what she meant to say. "You wanted to say something?" he asked calmly, his smile still on.

Sarah grunted pushing him against the wall. "Do not test my patience Caffrey!" She warned pointing at him with her finger. But Neal didn't lose his smile staring into her eyes.

"Wow, looks like that is some," Neal started but he was cut off seeing the angry look in Sarah's eyes.

"Better and I suggest you don't talk at all." She hissed and suddenly turned around walking away from him.

"Not afraid of the germs?" Neal called after her, teasing.

"Bite me!" She said rushing through the hospital.

Neal watched her walking shaking his head, letting out a heavy sigh, he walked after her.

Twenty minutes later Sarah was much better, as she talked to Dean's doctor and she told her that he was better now, it was not a big deal, that Dean only twisted his ankle playing with some of his friends at school, but he also injured himself, so when the teacher saw the blood, they rushed to the hospital instead.

"What did the doctor say?" Neal asked once Sarah got out of Dean's room. He was waiting for her outside.

"He only twisted his ankle, not a huge deal." She sighed taking a seat on the small chair outside of the room, where Neal took a seat next to her. "She said he should stay home for few days and then it's all good."

"That's good news," Neal said and without thinking he wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulders leaning her closer to him, seeing the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. And for his surprise, she didn't talk or resist, Sarah rested her head against his shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

"I was so worried, I-I, I can't feel my legs right now." She sobbed as Neal rubbed her back softly, his hand holding hers. "I couldn't believe I might lose my baby, he is the," she paused gasping. "Dean and my mum are the only family left; I would die if anything happened to them." She sobbed.

"Its all okay now Sarah," He soothed her, rubbing her arm. "Stop before I cry too, I have never seen you crying." He joked trying to make her feel better.

"Don't start," she said pulling back from his arms. "Plus I ruined my make up. I must be looking terrible now." Sarah smiled wiping her tears with a tissue.

"You look great," Neal smiled brushing her hair away from her face. "You look human." He joked making her smile.

"Thank you, I guess." She muttered fixing her hair.

Neal smiled back at her; he knew that he still have feelings for her, and at the moment, seeing Sarah in that condition. As she was always that strong tough girl, but at the moment, she was weak, sad and scared, he didn't want anything more than kissing her softly wrapping his arms around her till she feels better, he wanted to make her feel better, and show her that he was there for her, even if it was temporary. But at the same time, he didn't want to push it, knowing that Sarah was not going to let him in or trust him. Neal sighed staring at her, looking into her hazel eyes that were now locked with his.

"Here," she said softly reaching to wipe a make up stain on her cheek. "Your eyeliner or something,"

"Oh, thanks." Sarah said shakily, feeling his touch on her skin and his breath on her neck as he was now closer to her, his blue piercing eyes staring into hers.

Neal didn't want anything but to kiss Sarah, to press a soft passionate kiss to her lips and it didn't take much thinking from him. He leant closer to her in order to press a kiss to her lips but he saw how tense she got, leaning back from him. She gave him an apologetic smile, shaking her head slowly as she looked away from him.

"Do you want to see Dean?" Sarah asked Neal softly. "He is still asleep, but, maybe if you want,"

"I would love to." Neal said.

"Great, come with me." She said standing up from her seat walking to Dean's room as she let Neal in. "Don't make him fool you being asleep and looking so innocent, he is not like that all. Hint the reason we are here." Sarah said with a small chuckle as she sat next to her son.

"He looks just like you." Neal said softly.

"But he has his father's eyes." Sarah told Neal who looked her in the eye with question in his eyes. "I think we better talk outside." Sarah said clearing her throat, Neal nodded.

"I can't argue with that." He said with a nervous tone, that he meant originally to be calm. Sarah smiled nodding at him, before she leaned to press a kiss to Dean's forehead.

The two of them walked out of Dean's room, Sarah was about to say something but she heard someone calling her name.

"Sarah!" Chris called hurrying towards Sarah. And once he reached her, he took her in his arms. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah Chris, everything is okay." She said pulling back from the bone crushing hug. "Dean only needs some rest. You shouldn't have come, its no big deal."

"It is a big deal, I'm sorry for not being here earlier." Chris apologized.

"I came here like ten minutes ago, its okay, thanks for coming." Sarah said with a smile as she patted on his arm. But she noticed that he wasn't looking at her anymore, he was glaring at Neal who was standing right behind Sarah. And giving another look behind her, she saw that Neal was glaring back at Chris.

"Chris Tucker. Sarah's boyfriend, I believe we didn't meet before." Chris said introducing himself, stretching his hand for Neal to shake. Not losing the glare they were sharing, Neal stretched his hand and shook Chris'.

"Neal Caffrey. Sarah's friend," Neal smiled a sneaky smile. "I mean her ex boyfriend."

"Why I never heard of you then?" Chris asked sounding annoyed.

"That question you should ask to Sarah, not to me." Neal said as both of them looked to Sarah.

"Oh peachy." Sarah mumbled. "I think enough with the introductions here," she said getting between the two men. "Too much testosterone." She muttered to herself.

"Why didn't you tell me your ex was here?" Chris whispered in Sarah's ear, as he pulled her against him. She rolled her eyes turning around to face him.

"I didn't know you're coming, so," She whispered angrily. "Plus, since when you are my boyfriend? I wasn't notified!" Sarah asked with the same tone glaring at Chris.

"We are," Chris started but he was cut off by Sarah.

"We are undefined yet. So stop calling me your girlfriend, the whole marking your territory thing isn't gonna work with me Chris." She told him.

"Should I leave or something?" Neal asked, folding his arms against his chest leaning against the wall.

"No, we need to talk." Sarah said turning to look at him. "And Chris," She turned around again to look at him. "You wait here, boyfriend." She said sarcastically.

"Fine, sweetheart," Chris said forcing a smile. Sarah rolled her eyes at him as she went to Neal grabbing his hand.

"You come with me," She said starting to walk away from Chris. "We need to talk,"

"I heard that already, before the flirt session with your _boyfriend_ over there." Neal said interrupting her.

"Funny!" Sarah huffed still walking. "But we need to talk out of the hospital, I feel like I'm chocking."

"You are weird." Neal muttered walking along with her.

"You already knew that blue eyes." Sarah said with a smirk, but that smirk faded when she realized she called Neal 'blue eyes', like she used to when they were together.

"I didn't hear that in a long time." Neal said softly smiling at her.

"Don't get all nostalgic here Neal, it came out wrong." Sarah told him, trying to sound firm. He was about to argue with her but she stopped and looked at him. "Nope, no talking, I do all the talking and when we are out of this hell hole, understood?" She said nervously pointing with her fingers to him.

"You are very intimidating when you do that." Neal admitted letting out a sigh.

"I know, why do you think I do it?" Sarah said shaking her head as she started walking in front of Neal.

"Don't wait for me." He mocked as he followed her.

"I'm not." She said as she kept walking.

**...**

Outside of the hospital, Sarah and Neal were standing in the garden facing each other. Sarah was nervous; she didn't know how she was going to start her conversation with Neal and how she was going to tell him the truth. And of all things, she never thought she would be that speechless in any situation, which made her more uncomfortable.

"We are going to stand here forever?" Neal asked sarcastically.

"No," Sarah said snapping a little at him. "I just don't know what to say." She admitted letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well that's a first." Neal teased seeing the glare she gave him he waved with his hands that he meant nothing. "Okay, let's talk like adults."

"Fine," She sighed taking a seat on a near by bench. "I hate to ask," Sarah said giving Neal a pleading look. "But this whole thing is," She paused letting out another sigh. "Could you hold my hand?" she asked softly, above a whisper.

Neal smiled at her, taking a seat next to her, taking her shaky hand into his. "Only because you asked nicely." He teased. Sarah didn't smile; she looked into his blue eye for a few seconds before she started talking.

"You sure you want to know the answer?" She asked him. Their eyes were still locked. Neal nodded hesitantly at first, then with more confidence.

"I'm sure." He told her. It was her turn to nod.

"Dean is six, I gave birth to him exactly nine months after you broke up with me," Sarah said seriously, it was hard for her, and she felt like it was harder to breath with every word she was saying, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "And for a whole year, I didn't let any man touch me but you Neal when we were together, and you know that already."

"He is mine." Neal muttered, commenting on what Sarah told him, who nodded as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Yes, Dean is your son."

* * *

**Ta ta daaa, finally Sarah said it, next time we will know why she didn't tell Neal in the first place, and how she is going to handle the whole thing, and Neal as well. I hope you liked that chapter, let me know what you think please, and review! :) **


	10. Falling into History

**Author's Note: **

**teamXtrek, minievoo, Nelle07, WCollarfan: Thank you so much guys for your awesome review, so, so glad you liked the last chap and I really hope you'll like this one as well :D**

**Massive thank you to anyone who alerted/Fav the story or me :D I hope all of you will like what's coming next, don't forget to let me know what you think ;)**

**Now, enjoy! ;D**

* * *

_**Then,**_

_"He is mine." Neal muttered, commenting on what Sarah told him; who nodded as she felt a tear roll down her cheek_.

_"Yes, Dean is your son." _

**...**

_**Now,**_

"So, I have a son. _We_ have a son." Neal stated, getting up from his seat letting go of Sarah's hand. She stared at him silently. "We have a son." He repeated, his tone rising, causing Sarah to snap in her seat, tears forming in her eyes again.

"I believe that's what I just told you, Neal." Sarah said calmly, a tear escaping her eye, rolling down her cheek.

"Yeah Sarah, thanks, really." Neal said sarcastically. "Thanks for telling me, after seven years." He shouted angrily at her.

Sarah wasn't in her normal state, she wouldn't have let Neal yell at her and just stare at him silently, while her tears running down her cheeks. She thought she deserve it, every bit of Neal's anger towards her, she denied him one of his rights, to be a father, to see his son growing up in front of him, to even know that he had a son. And even though she did this for the best, to keep all of them safe, she knew that day was coming, knowing that she had to face the consciences of the choices she made.

"Are you done yelling? Or there is more?" Sarah asked, in a tone she meant to be angry, but her voice let her down, coming out shaky and sad.

"I don't know Sarah. Do you have any more surprises for me?" Neal said with the same sarcastic tone, "Other kids maybe?" He mocked her.

"You're the one who wanted to know," She snapped, having enough of his sarcasm.

"Are you kidding me?" Neal yelled again.

"Neal! I meant to tell you," She yelled back at him. "You're the one who left me," Sarah said with a sob, cupping her face in her hands as she started to cry harder.

Neal sighed glancing down at her, seeing how Sarah was heartbroken and shaken; he shook his head sitting down next to her. He put a hand on her knee trying to clam her down, but she moved away from his touch. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to talk to you like this." Neal said softly, in a calmer tone.

"Doesn't matter, I deserved it." Sarah said wiping her tears. "I knew about the baby that day, the day you broke up with me." She told Neal. "I felt sick for days, so I went to run a few tests to make sure I was alright. And when I went back for the results, the doctor told me I was pregnant. I was confused," she sighed looking into Neal's eyes. "I didn't know if was supposed to be happy or to freak out, so I decided to wait till I tell you."

"But you didn't." Neal told her bitterly.

"I didn't have anytime to," She said, her tone rising. "When I came home that day, I saw that you were in a bad mood and, and I didn't want to break such a news for you when you were like that, especially when I didn't even know how you will react."

"So, you started to joke and flirt." Neal said with a sad smile. Making Sarah look at him surprised.

"You remember?" She exclaimed. Neal gave her another smile, nodding.

"Of course, worst day of my life, I had to leave you." He told her. "And Sarah, there is something you need to know." Neal said letting out a sigh. "I didn't have a choice, I had to leave, your father made me go, he threat me, and,"

"I know." Sarah cut him off.

"Excuse me?" Neal exclaimed, looking confused. "You knew your dad made me leave you?" He asked again.

"Yes, I knew a while after you left." Sarah said, waving with her hand to calm Neal down seeing how angry he looked. "I will tell you everything Neal; I swear I won't hide anything anymore. Seven years living in secret are enough for me."

**...**

"I wanted to tell you that day about the baby," Sarah started, "But as I said, you seemed off, and I didn't want to say anything to make things worse, after all, I wasn't sure you were going to like the news I was going to break to you." She said with a sad smile. "Anyway, when I came back and saw you like this, I started to flirt and you know the rest," She said sharing a smile with Neal.

"Yeah, I remember." He said. "We ended up in bed, it was the last time I touched you," Neal sighed. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah," She sighed. "And, I was about to tell you about Dean, but," Sarah paused looking Neal dead in the eye.

"But I broke up with you." He finished her sentence.

"Yeah, and things couldn't get worse." Sarah said. "I didn't know what I should do, I thought about losing the baby, but I couldn't do it. I hated you like I never hated anyone before Neal, you left me alone after all I did for you, and I was carrying your child too. And from what you told me, you left me for another woman, you could imagine the state I was in at the time."

"Kate was only a friend then, I swear." Neal said fast, defending himself.

"I didn't know this, I had all the reasons in the world to hate you, and I did." Sarah admitted. "But I decided to keep the baby, taking it as a new chance, I didn't know, it was a hell of a chance," she laughed. "I was young; I didn't even know how to take care of myself, not a kid. And, to be honest, I didn't want my baby to go through what I did." She sighed.

"Or to have a father like me," Neal said looking the other way.

"Or a mother like me. We aren't that different Neal, you know better." Sarah said honestly. "But the worst was to have a grandfather like my father." She said. "So, I had to leave."

"I bet that didn't go well." Neal said sarcastically, making Sarah laugh shaking her head.

"Exactly, and you are right, it didn't go well, not even near." She said. "I went to my dad and told him I wanted to leave, that I will leave and I don't need anything from him at all. Just to walk away, he shouldn't look for me or try to bring me back." Sarah looked down remembering what happened. "He hit me, he slapped me so hard that I fell on the floor, busting my lip, I could taste my blood Neal." She said starting to tear up again.

"I'm so sorry." Neal said holding her hands, giving her a reassuring squeeze, seeing that she was about to cry, again. Sarah shook her head, wiping the tears.

"That was the only thing he didn't do." She said. "He mad me work with him, do everything he asks, even be with the guy he picks for me, I did all that and never questioned him. Taking orders, never having a choice, and he finally hit me. That was when I swore I was leaving this place, and never look back, even if I leaved it a corpse. I was getting out." Sarah said, feeling Neal's hand holding hers tighter.

"And you did leave." He smiled at her, trying to make her feel better, that she did the one thing she wanted the most.

"Yes, I did." She nodded. "But not before he told me the truth, he wanted to make me feel even worse, or he was too angry that he couldn't keep it, anyway he told me." Sarah paused biting her bottom lip. "He said _I made him leave so you'd stay_." Sarah told Neal. "He told me he forced you to leave so I'd hate you and stay, I didn't really listen to any of what he said after, I got up and left," She smiled sadly. "That was the last time I saw my dad, and I'm so damn proud of myself for that."

"You should be so damn proud of yourself. You been through a lot, and look at you now!" Neal said smiling at her. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah," She smiled feeling his arms getting wrapped around her. Sarah was grateful to this gesture; she needed nothing more than a hug at the moment. "But I was broke, with no plans, and a baby growing inside of me. Life then was peachy." She chuckled.

"Your dad didn't know about Dean, right?" Neal asked sounding worried. Sarah shook her head, still resting it on Neal's chest.

"I didn't tell him anything then, I knew better." Sarah told him. "But I don't know. You know he was probably keeping an eye on me, but honestly, I don't know."

"I understand." Neal laughed. "What happened after you left?" He asked.

"I disappeared. I left Illinois, and kept it on the hush," she answered. "I tried to save money for a hospital, and try to live with the rest. Getting a job anywhere I could, and I knew that being spoiled was terrible, the real world, it almost crushed me." Sarah said pulling back from Neal. "So, I did what I do best," she said with a hint of a smirk.

"I can relate to that." He teased. "You went back to the street. Working small jobs, to get enough money, but always stay safe." Neal said as Sarah nodded in confirmation. He looked into her eyes with a question in his. He hesitated wither he should ask her or not, but finally he decided to ask anyway. "Didn't you try to find me?"

Sarah's smile faded. "I did." She said, "But there was no more Neal Caffrey, you disappeared, Neal. I knew then you probably changed your name, even left the country. I didn't want to get heartbroken again, so," She paused sighing. "To be honest, I didn't look hard; I didn't want you to reject me, knowing everything that happened."

"Sarah," Neal called looking at her. "I had to leave, or you were going to get hurt, or,"

"I know Neal," Sarah said cutting him off.

"If I knew you left," He said bitterly. "I'd have come for you, I swear Sarah."

"Hating you was easier, easier than finding you." Sarah admitted. "I needed to move on, and that was the easy way. Leave it all behind, even you. I realize now that I was only living in denial." She said letting out a sarcastic laugh. Sarah saw how Neal stared at her, realizing what she said. She cleared her throat smiling awkwardly. "And I had to find my mother." She said changing the subject.

"Yeah!" Neal said. Sarah chuckled seeing how he was excited. "I thought you mother was dead, you said _he_ told you that, right?" He asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "He told me my mother was dead, but she wasn't, and again, he said that to me before I leave. He was stupid, anger made him stupid, he thought when he tells me all that I will stay or something, but every word he spoke, made me hate him more, determined to leave and never come back."

"How long it took you to find her?" Neal asked. Sarah took a moment to remember, thinking.

"Um, I think, uh," Sarah stuttered. "I don't really remember how many days or months, but it was right before Dean was born." She said still trying to remember. "I worked so hard to find her, and I asked everywhere. Authorities dude, and you know me, I don't do authorities." Sarah laughed. "I worked two jobs, with the small cons, so I'd hire someone to find her, and I did." She smiled. "And Neal, she was so different than my father. I only knew what family means when I met her, and she told me what happened, how dad made her leave when she asked him to get me out of his world, I was a kid and I didn't deserve to live like that. But of course he didn't like it, he treated her bad and even cheated on her, she wanted to sneak us out of the house, and of course he found out and," Sarah paused, sighing. "Kicked her out, and told her if he saw her in the same state, he will kill her, he even put a bounty on her head in Illinois."

"He is a great man." Neal mocked. "He took everything from you, your mother, having a normal childhood, friends, everything. He took you from me." He hissed, hearing what Sarah's father did to her. Neal couldn't help but thinking that he should have fought for Sarah harder, knowing now that he didn't only miss being with her for years, he lost the chance to see his son, only finding out about him seven years after, by chance. He knew Sarah was right trying to keep Dean safe, but that didn't deny the fact that what John did, made Sarah and Neal lose seven years of their life, chasing things they didn't really need, only trying to stay away from the life they used to have, finding new opportunities to be happy, on their own way. "I will never forgive him for that Sarah, you know how much I loved you, and I swear I only left because of that, I had to make sure you will be alright, and he won't hurt you because of me. But I thought about you every day, wondering how you were doing, but I didn't have the courage to get out there and find you," Neal admitted. "I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"I can relate to that," Sarah said laughing sarcastically. "Well, I made sure no one would find me, I don't blame you Neal, and I blamed you enough." She told him, looking into his blue piercing eyes. "I promise you nothing, Neal. I know nothing about you but a guy who appeared shaking up my life two days ago, after seven years of hating him and almost forgetting he was existed." She sighed. "But all I can say is that I'm done, done with all the hate and anger, you are back in my life and there is nothing I can do with that but to accept it." She finished forcing a smile.

"You're only taking me back in your life because of Dean, right?" Neal asked her, looking hurt. Sarah sighed; she didn't know what to tell him.

"Sort of," she admitted. "I mean we both moved on Neal, the only thing we share now is Dean," Sarah told him, making Neal to look away from her eyes. "You have Kate Neal, even if she isn't there now, she will,"

"Kate is dead, she died Sarah." Neal said cutting Sarah's talk.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, her eyes widened, "I didn't know that Neal, I swear, I-I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Neal told her softly, sounding sad. Sarah hurried to give him a comforting hug.

"I know," She said feeling his arms wrapping around her, hugging back. "But I hated her for so long, now, everything is just gone. I'm really sorry Neal." Sarah said sincerely.

"Thank you." Neal said pulling back from the hug; a fading smile was circling his lips. "So many miracles happened today." He told Sarah, she frowned looking confused, but seeing Neal's smile widening she rolled her eyes.

"That was a serious moment, Neal." She said shaking her head. "But fine, I will change the topic."

Neal was about to answer her, but something clicked in his mind. "Sarah," He called making her look at him questioning. "How did you even know that Kate was missing, you know, that she left?" He asked. Sarah told him that she didn't know where he was and she couldn't reach him, so, how did she know about Kate.

"I hate your brain." Sarah huffed. "Well, not because I didn't find you, means I didn't know a few things once and a while, Neal. I don't share the same line of work with you, but I still have my friends, mutual friends." She explained. "Don't get me wrong, and at the point, I heard by chance, I was at a friend, who apparently knew you, heard him talking."

"But you didn't try to find me." Neal told her, this time with a glare.

"Neal, we just discussed that." Sarah said rolling her eyes. "I didn't want to; you played Michael Scofield and broke out of jail. I couldn't get my hands dirty." She said honestly. "Not with a baby in my arms. Plus, you were out for a reason Neal,"

Neal frowned seeing the look she gave him, and the tone she talked with. "What that's supposed to mean, Sarah?" He asked looking her in the eye.

"Mean that you broke from jail for Kate," Sarah said bitterly. "While you didn't," she paused taking a deep breath, trying to push the tears away. "While you didn't do half of that when you were supposed to, you just left."

"And that was the reason I couldn't lose Kate, too." Neal told her, "I lost you, and it was too late to come back, I didn't even find the way to get you back. And I couldn't handle losing Kate too, I loved her Sarah, but with everything I did, she is gone." He said closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Sarah's hand reached slowly patting on his knee. She felt bad for him, she could feel how brokenhearted he was, and she knew she was part of why he became like this, meant it or not. She had to face the fact that she was one of the reasons Neal was wrecked now. But the thing Sarah couldn't shake off her mind, the word that stabbed her heart, when she heard Neal saying he loved Kate. But she knew that it wasn't the time for any of those feelings to come up to the surface, she knew that her and Neal as a couple was hard if not impossible to happen. So, Sarah tried to hide everything she felt at the moment, focusing on only one thing, the only thing that could make her forget thinking about herself, someone for her was more important. Her son.

"I think we should go back to Dean," Sarah smiled. "He might freak out when he wakes up and not find me there. Mama's boy." She joked, standing up off the seat. Neal smiled at her, as he stood up as well.

"My poor son," Neal said, pausing looking at Sarah, who was looking at him smiling.

"I never thought I'd hear that word coming out of _your_ mouth." She said shaking her head, still smiling.

"Me too." Neal laughed, putting his hands on Sarah's waist, walking with her back to the hospital. "We better go back to Dean, or your blond boyfriend can handle being around kids?" He teased.

"Chris isn't my boyfriend." Sarah corrected. "And actually, he is friends with Deano, he won't freak out if he sees him, it might even calm him down." She told Neal, feeling his grip tightening on her waist.

"Great." Neal said. Sarah could feel his annoyance. He couldn't help the jealousy that was building inside of him towards Chris, not only he was the closest thing to be Sarah's boyfriend, but he had a better relationship with his son.

"Neal, chill." Sarah said giving him a smile; she could feel how tense he was. "Soon enough, you and Dean will be buddies; he is so easy just give him a big piece of chocolate or get him a new video-game." She told him, trying to make him feel better.

Neal took a deep breath, smiling back at her. "Its gonna be a long way to go." He sighed.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "But I'll be here with you, the whole way." She said pressing herself to Neal's body, hugging him a little. He wrapped his arms around her as the two of them walked back into the hospital.

Once Sarah and Neal walked into the hospital, the man who was watching them vanished, like he wasn't standing there watching them, from the beginning.

**...**

_"That can't be good." Sarah muttered to herself, forcing a smile at Samuel._

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd have said you're ignoring me Sarah!" He said with a sick smile on his face. Even though it was almost a year now since she broke up with him, he didn't get over her. And being one of the men her father depended on wasn't helping, and Sarah couldn't ignore the fact that he was always there, at work or at their house._

_"Well, I was counting on it Sam. Thought when I ignore you, you will have some dignity and won't follow me!" Sarah huffed taking a step away from him. But he grabbed her arm harshly leaning down that his face too close to hers._

_"Sarah, you know Neal is not the right man for you, I'm." He snarled pressing her harder against him. "And sooner or later, you'll be mine again, I promise." _

_"Screw you!" Sarah snapped pushing him away from her, taking her arm back. "Touch one more time Sam, and you'll lose a hand, I promise." She threatened angrily, walking away from him. _

_"You'll get back to me sooner or later Sarah, I'll make sure of that, even if took me years." Samuel muttered to himself watching her walking away from him._

_**Chapter 6, What Had to Be Done.**_

**...**

"Come on in." Samuel called, allowing the secretary to enter the office.

"Sir, James," she started but she was cut off with a wave Samuel gave her.

"Let him in." He ordered knowing exactly who she was talking about.

The young woman nodded before walking out of the office, a minute later, a man entered. Samuel looked at him waiting for him to talk.

"What? You gonna stare at me the whole day?" Samuel growled, glaring at the man. "That's not what I pay you to do, James."

"No sir." James started, he was nervous. "But the news I've aren't," he paused seeing the glare Samuel was giving him.

"Sit down, and talk straight." Samuel ordered.

James took a deep breath and sat down in front of Samuel's desk, he swallowed hard. "I followed Sarah as you asked me. Her son got injured and she went to see him in the hospital, but she wasn't alone." James informed.

"Her mother was with her?" Samuel asked.

"No," James shook his head, he hesitated wither he should say or not. "Caffrey."

"What?" Samuel snapped angrily standing up. James automatically stood up.

"Sir, I'm only telling you what I saw." He said. "Neal – as I informed you earlier showed up at Sarah's office, and then today, she went to the FBI, she didn't stay long as she hurried to the hospital to see her son. That was when Neal came with her, that man Chris also showed up later, but,"

"Fine, fine," Samuel said walking around his desk. "You write all that in a report, remember the boss will see it." He told James, who couldn't look more intimidated than he looked at the moment, hearing the word _'boss'_, knowing he better do exactly what he was told.

"Yes sir." James said nervously. "Excuse me." He said before hurrying to the door.

Samuel sat back on his desk, staring at the photo he keeps hidden in there, a photo of Sarah and him, which was taken years ago when they were still a couple. He ran his finger over Sarah's smiling face in the photo. "I promised, I'll get you back Sarah, you are mine." He talked to the photo. "And only mine, and will be mine forever."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, thought that talk was important, and I kinda made things diff now, killing Kate lol I knew many of you didn't like her being there at all so ;) anytime guys. **

**I wish that you liked the Sarah/Neal moments this chap… Let me know what you think of it all, please, show me some love and review :) **


End file.
